Doki Doki Pretty Cure: Robots in Disguise
by Rose-Tulip2000
Summary: What if the Bee team didn't land on Crown City but instead on Oogai Town? New recruits, new adventures and most of all, new friendship. Bumblebee and his team met up with these group of girls called themselves the legendary warrior, Pretty Cure: Doki Doki Pretty Cure. Follow them as tried to recaptured all the escaped prisoners from the Alchemor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The New Beginning! Autobots Arrival! Part 1**_

 **-Location: Oogai Town-**

It was a peaceful night in Oogai Town. Everything was silent. The cricket were chirping soundly as the night continues. Inside one of the house lies a girl who has medium-length hair that curls on end and reaches her neck. She was sleeping soundly on her bed...until everything around her started to change.

The girl then slowly opened her eyes who revealed to have big magenta eyes as she looks around.

 _"Where...where am I?"_ she wondered. She look around her surrounding. She was like floating on space. _"What is this place...?"_

 _"Aida Mana..."_ a mysterious voice called her.

Huh? Who had called her? She look around again. _"Who...?"_ The figure then started to form in front of her. She couldn't believe what she had saw...

It was a giant figure who took a shape of a robot. _"Aida Mana...my name is Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots."_

The leader of the Autobots? Optimus Prime? What is going on? "Um...h-how did you know my name?"

 _"I have been watching you. Fighting against your arch-nemesis with a strong and brave as a Pretty Cure."_ he continued.

Woah, he even know she's a Pretty Cure. How did he know all of these? "But why am I here?"

He pause for a bit before speak out. "I acquire assistance." Assistance? Why? _"Your town is in great danger. After a war for Cybertron, the factions, Autobots and Decepticons decided to co-exist in peace. However..."_

"However...?" Mana blinked.

 _"There are some evil Decepticons that may be in your way here. So, I must advice you that you need to help and work together with my former Autobot scout, Bumblebee."_

Bumblebee...that name sounds familiar to her. Where did she heard that name? The girl then look at Optimus and nodded. "Me and my friends will try our best! We won't let you down, Optimus!"

Optimus smiled back as he began to fade away. _"I am counting on you, Mana, no, Pretty Cure..."_ with that he disappeared.

The next morning, Mana suddenly jolted up from her slumber. She look over at the window. Oh, it's morning. And the dream she had last night...

Optimus Prime. Autobots. War. Cybertron. Decepticons. Bumblebee. What just happened. So many questions going on in her mind lately. And most of all, how did that robot know she's a Pretty Cure?

"Mana?" the girl look over her desk and saw her pink-bunny liked fairy partner, Sharuru, who was worriedly looking at her. "Are you okay-sharu?"

Mana shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine." but her smile fades away for a bit. "Though I had a dream last night."

The fairy tilted her head. "Dream? What kind of dream-sharu?"

"Well..." as she about to speak up, her mother, Ayumi, called her from downstairs.

"Mana! Your friend Rikka is waiting for you outside! You said you'll be going to Alice's!" her mother reminded her.

Gasping in realization, Mana then jolted up from her bed and began to get ready as Sharuru sighed.

* * *

 **-Location: ?-**

Meanwhile, far away from Earth lies another unknown planet. This planet made everything from metal and steel. It's called Cybertron. As said by Optimus Prime, there was a war going on between Autobots and Decepticons. Megatron, the leader of Decepticons, decided to end the war. As for Optimus, he sacrifices himself by going down to the well of the Allspark. Until these days, the planet remains peacefully. Though, there are some Cons that still act hostile after the war.

 _"Cybertron. My name is Bumblebee and I keep the peace around here. Try to anyway."_

At the planet, there are two vehicles. One is a yellow Volkswagen Beetle and the other is a blue and white ambulance...or a police car. They were drifting.. or racing on the road as they were searching for something.

Then, they raced at the end of the bridge as they began to change form into giant robots before landing on the ground. The yellow robot, named Bumblebee then pulled out his gun. "Get in gear, Cadet Strongarm!"

"Whatever we're doing, I am honored." the blue and white robot, named Strongarm, said as she and Bumblebee began to run. "After all, you were there, right alongside Optimus Prime."

They both then hide a concrete wall. "But...?" Bumblebee spoke up.

"It's just...after all you and Optimus did to Cybertron, I'm surprised you weren't made something more...prestigious than a street cop." cadet Strongarm pointed out.

After hearing those words, Bumblebee just sighed. And then, he take a peek at the other side of the wall and saw a red vehicle, circling around the statues of 6 giant robots. The two then went to the bridge as the red vehicle continued to drifting around.

The red vehicle stopped for a while and saw Bumblebee and cadet Strongarm before it started to drifting again.

The cadet couldn't believe what she just saw. "In front of the Optimus statue!" Wow. Looks like she seems offended. "That punk is going down!"

"That punk is Sideswipe." the yellow bot pointed out. "And while he is about as exciting its job done, I'll just..."

Bumblebee stopped his sentence as he witnessed something amazing. He looked at the reflection in the water. There, he saw his mentor...Optimus Prime. There was a brief pause for a moment until cadet Strongarm spoke up.

"Sir?" she looked at him. "What is it?"

"D...do you see that?" he asked his cadet.

However, when cadet Strongarm looked at the water reflection, she saw nothing. "That's okay, Lieutenant! You meditate! I'll handle this punk!"

With that, she walked away to handle Sideswipe the "Punk". But, Bumblebee just keep staring at the water reflection, still seeing Optimus. "Optimus...?"

The Optimus' reflection then pointed his index finger to a building that was just across the road. The building has a large silver on it, which resembles an orbit. On one of them, the orb glows green as Bumblebee immediately recognized that orb. It wasn't just an orb. It's a planet! And that planet is... "Earth?"

Back at the red vehicle, Sideswipe keeps on drifting as cadet Strongarm appeared a few metres away from him as she pointed her weapon at him. "Stop! Or I'll...!"

But the red vehicle keeps on going as the cadet dodge from getting run over. "Eat my exhaust! Woo!" he laughed.

The cadet growled as she then pulled out another weapon and chase after him. Sideswipe keeps on drifting and drifting while laughing to himself.

"Pull over!" the cadet then swing her weapon and throws it at the ground, making him crashes into it and got lifted to the air. Cadet Strongarm leaped up and give him a powerful kick at him, making the vehicle transforms into his robot mode and crashed to the statue's leg.

He then get knocked to the ground as the cadet walked towards him and cuffs him. "Wh?! What?! Are you crazy?!"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as they looked up and the statue of Optimus Prime began to shake as well. "The Optimus Prime!" she about to run away when she gasped. "Lieutenant!"

The statue then slowly began to fall down as Bumblebee looked alert and gasped.

The yellow bot immediately runs away from the collapsing statue. The statue then fall down, completely destroying the statue.

"No!" the cadet yelled in horror.

Luckily, the lieutenant was alright but he was shocked to see a destroyed statue of Optimus. "Optimus..."

"Lieutenant?" the cadet spoked up. "Are you talking to the statue's head?"

There was a brief pause until Sideswipe spoke up. "Brain rust." He then knocked on his own head like he was a headache or something. "So sad."

"Show some respect!" cadet Strongarm growled at him.

The red bot scoffed. "You can't turn left on Cybertron without breaking some law!"

Bumblebee then looked away from them a bit until he spoke up. "Cadet Strongarm! Take Sideswipe down to the station some processing!" he orders.

"Seriously?" Sideswipe raised his eyebrow.

"Sir, right along Regulation 201 Section 4 requires that I-" the cadet got cut off by her lieutenant.

"Uh...I'll meet you there!" the lieutenant then raced off to the opposite direction. "Good plan, sir!" the cadet approved.

At last, he arrived at the building that has Autobot symbol on the door. He looked up and saw the green orb continuously began to glow green as the scene changed...

* * *

 **-Location: Oogai Town, Alice's mansion-**

Mana and her friends were at Alice's mansion, having some teas. While chatting, Mana tell them about her dream that she had last night.

"A dream?" one of her friend, Rikka, asked.

Mana nodded. "Yeah. And it's a weird one as well."

"How was weird was it?" another of Mana's friend, Makoto, spoke up.

The pink-haired put her fingers under her chin. "Um...it's about this giant robot called Optimus Prime..."

The others blinked in confusion. "Optimus Prime-lance?" the bear-like fairy, Lance asked.

"He was telling me that he needs our help..." she wondered.

Alice, another of Mana's friend,curiously spoke up. "My, what a mysterious thing that you encountered."

"It is. He also knows that we're Pretty Cure." Mana pointed out. The blue dog-like fairy, Raquel, gasped in shocked. "H-how did he...?"

"And he want us to assist his former scout, Bumblebee." there was a brief pause. "Where did I heard that name before...?"

She swear that the name: Bumblebee, sounds so familiar to her. But where did she heard that name?

"Well, whatever it is, the Earth is still in danger even after the defeated of Jikochuus' army-quel!" Raquel pointed out.

The purple cat-like fairy, Dabyi, nods. "Raquel is right-davi! We should help this Bumblebee from any new evil forces-davi!"

The others nodded as Sharuru looked over at her human partner. "Right, Mana-?" then she saw Mana was still lost in thought about the name: Bumblebee...

Suddenly, they heard a loud crashing sound from the distance. Woah! What the?!

"What was that?!" Rikka wondered in shock.

"I don't know but I think it's coming from the backyard-lance!" the bear fairy pointed out.

The scene changed to some sort of crashing ship, completely destroyed. From the destroyed ship, a voice can be heard. "May..d-d-day...! Mayday!" it happens to be a small orange bot. But wait. Look at the ship. The ship turns out to be an Autobot ship!

* * *

 **-Location: Cybertron-**

Bumblebee then entered a huge building as a miniature robot that act as a guidance spoke up. "Welcome to Cybertron History Museum. Do you need a map?"

"No thank you." the yellow politely denied the offers.

He then started to walk in the hallways until he saw a holographic control pad. He pressed the button and the door began to automatically opened. Bumblebee stepped inside, looking around. Nothing. This room looks empty. He keeps on walking until he walked over to the next room with a giant machine. He immediately recognized it. "A Spacebridge!"

The Lieutenant walked up to holographic control pad. "Are these Earth coordinates?" he was about to press some buttons until a voice can be heard.

 _"Bumblebee. I knew you would understand,"_ he looked at the control pad and saw the reflection of Optimus!

"Optimus? Is it really you?" Bumblebee asked in surprised. "Where are you?"

The Prime spoke up. _"I need you on Earth, Bumblebee. A new mission. A dire threat."_

"Me...?"

 _"Go there and recruit with a human called Aida Mana."_ Aida Mana...? Who's that? _"And we shall speak again."_ with that, he faded away and disappeared. The yellow bot was about to ask again but a familiar femme voice spoke up.

"Lieutenant?"

He turned around and saw his cadet, Strongarm and Sideswipe.

"Please. Take me to jail." the red bot begged. "This place is so much worse."

"Strongarm? I told you-" Bumblebee tries to argue with his cadet but he was cut off.

"With all due and respect, sir." she then created a...holographic datapad in front of her? "Regulation 201 Section 4: A ride along shall accompany a senior officer for an entire shift. No exceptions."

The lieutenant then gave a sigh of defeat. "Okay. I've been following a trail. One that you two apparently can't see. A trail laid out for me by...Optimus Prime."

The two bots' widened their optics when they heard the name 'Optimus Prime'. "The Optimus Prime?" cadet Strongarm asked in surprised. "Optimus Prime wants to send us to Earth?! I am so in!"

"No you're out. It's a mission for me. Alone." Bumblebee pointed out. "He wanted me to recruit with a human named Aida Mana."

"Aida...Mana? That's a weird name for a human." Sideswipe chuckled jokingly before he got yanked on the back of his head by the cadet. "Ow! What was that for?!"

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming to their way. Bumblebee then take a peek from the door and saw...two guards. "Ugh, guards. I'll keep them busy. Please see if there's a way to disable those stasis fields around the SpaceBridge."

"Not to mention that it violates protocol section 116 paragraph-" cadet Strongarm then noticed that Bumblebee is already gone. "He's Bumblebee. He must have a good reason, right?" she then look at Sideswipe. "You're a punk. You know how to take out security systems, don't you?"

"No!" he blurted out until there was a brief pause. "Maybe!"

* * *

 **-Location: Oogai Town-**

The girls then are watching some news report on TV. "There has been some sort of meteor that has been crashed somewhere around in Oogai Town. The police and the locals will be going on a suspect on this mysterious meteor."

They all looked in shocked and surprised. "A mysterious meteor-lance?" Lance wondered.

"But why crashed here-davi?" the purple cat-liked fairy asked rhetorically.

"Well, it did crashed somewhere a bit far away from my backyard." Alice pointed out as Lance nodded in agreement.

Makoto has a worried look on her face. "Whatever it is, it looks and sounds dangerous."

"Maybe it's an UFO-quel! An alien from outer space-quel!" Raquel pointed out, with a tone of excitement in his voice.

Rikka looked at her fairy partner, scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Raquel!"

"What if it is, Rikka? The two of us should check it out-quel!" her fairy partner give her a sad puppy eyes. "Please-quel?"

The girl gave an exasperated sigh. "Alright..." she stand up. "If anything happen, we'll be ready to transform." she then look at her friend. "Hey, Mana, you wanna come with me-?"

The pink haired girl looked away, still lost in thought about that dream last night.

Sharuru spoke up. "Mana still needs to figure out about this "Bumblebee"-sharu. You two should go ahead-sharu."

Rikka nodded. "I understand. Let's go, Raquel." the blue fairy nodded as he went to Rikka's shoulder. Her friends then advice her to be careful out there.

"Don't worry-quel! In fact, Rikka is a Pretty Cure-quel!" Raquel grinned as the girl giggled and began to walk away.

* * *

 **-Location: Somewhere a bit far away from Yotsuba's backyard.-**

The orange robot then tries to contact anyone using a holographic control pad. "Okay. Stay calm and speak clearly. Ahem. Mayday! Mayday Cybertron control! If you can hear me, this is maximum security prison ship Alchemor. We have crashed on an unknown planet. Many of the containtment pods were disengaged but the one I can see still appeared to be intact. So I'm hopeful that none of the prisoners has-"

He stopped his sentence when he sees something horrible happen at the containment pod. One of the pods has loosen and nothing is inside. "Uh...control? Updating that last report."

* * *

 **-Location: Cybertron History Museum-**

Bumblebee walked up to the two guards. "Hey! All clear back there!" he lied.

One of the guards looked so surprised to see Bumblebee. "Wait...aren't you Bumblebee? You're working here now?"

"Yeah. Just starting today." Wow. Can't tell if he's good at lying or not.

"No, disable that relay!" Strongarm's voice can be heard from that room. "Don't touch!" Aaaand of course Sideswipe's voice too.

The Lieutenant just trying to keep his cool. "You guys are the real hero." he said to the guards.

"What's going on?" the other guard wondered curiously.

They tried to get through the yellow bot but he jsut keep on blocking their way. But the other guard made it through him by sucker punch him. Bumblebee then grab the guard by the back of his head and throws him away, knocking the other guard out.

"Intruder doing some bad impersonation of Bumblebee! Send back up!" the first guard spoke up to his comm link as the second guard got back up and pointed his gun at him.

"Bad impersonation?" They then began to shoot at him as Bumblebee started to run away. He went back to that room he just came in and took cover behind the boxes. The yellow bot then looked at the statue's head of Optimus. "Optimus? Could we maybe move that next getup until right now?!" but the statue's head got destroyed by the guard.

Bumblebee then took out his gun and shoot it at the first guard, knocking him down. The second guard then started to chase after him. The yellow bot reacted quick as he pointed his gun upward and shoot at the chandelier, making it fall ontop of the guard, knocking him cold.

Meanwhile, Sideswipe has figured out how to activate the Spacebridge and it works!

"Lieutenant Bumblebee! We did it!" cadet Strongarm announces to him.

The red bot glared at her. "No, I did it and with a giant paperweight strapped to my arm."

"Thank you both. Now, stand back!" The yellow bot then start to type in the Earth coordinates. He then walked forward before facing to the two bots. "Strongarm. Tell the guards that you tried to stop me. And Sideswipe, find another hobby, okay?"

Some guards has entered the room with their weapons pointed at them. Sideswipe noticed them and immediately holds his hands up in surrender as Strongarm rolled her optics.

Bumblebee then walked inside the Spacebridge. As he got through, he finally arrived. The place he always never forget. Earth. "Earth..." he looked around, admiring the view until a familiar voice spoke up.

"Earth!"

He turned around in shocked when he sees cadet Strongarm and Sideswipe also followed along. The yellow bot began to facepalmed. "What are you doing?! What's he doing here?!"

The femme bot immediately realized the punk who was still with her. "Oh, the punk. Forgot all about him."

The Lieutenant sighed in annoyance. "Look, I can't be responsible for the two of you while-" he stopped his sentence for a bit. "Strongarm, go back through! The Spacebridge is gonna close any second!" he ordered his cadet.

"Sir, right among ranks. I'm with you." she argues back.

The yellow bot rubbed his optics in frustration. "Uncuff Sideswipe!"

"Yeah! Uncuff Sideswipe!" the red bot mockingly agreed.

"I know I violated protocol and I will fill out all the paperwork when we-" she got interrupted by her lieutenant shooting the cuffs, destroying them.

"Move it, Sideswipe!" he orders him.

The red bot smirks. "Back to hassle planet Cybertron? Forget that! And forget you two!" with that, he runs away. The Spacebridge behind them has closed.

Bumblebee sighed. "And I'm stranded on Earth with two teenagers. Let's just go after him."

"I can't believe I'm really here, sir!" the cadet exclaimed excitedly.

His lieutenant groans. "Me either." the yellow bot then walked away to find Sideswipe as the cadet was getting too excited to be on Earth.

* * *

 **-Location: Somewhere around the woods behind the Yotsuba's mansion-**

Rikka and Raquel walked around the woods, looking at their surroundings.

"I wonder where it land-quel?" Raquel wondered.

The girl shrugged. "I don't know but I'm sure it's around here somewhere."

The blue fairy then started to float around and look at his surrounding. The two kept on searching until Raquel found something.

"R-rikka! Come here and see this-quel!" he called out in panic.

Rikka then run up to him. "What is it, Raquel?" she asked in alert.

The blue fairy shivered in fear and hide behind Rikka. "L-look at the ground-quel...!"

The girl look at the ground and she couldn't believe of what she saw...giant footprints!

* * *

 **-Location: The crashed Alchemor spaceship-**

The orange robot was just getting tired of waiting.

"Mayday for the 432nd time, mayday. This is Fixit..." So, this robot named is Fixit. "...a caretaker Mini-Con..." Oh! A Mini-Con as well! "...for the Cybertron max security prison ship the Alchemor. Still on doo-doo..."

"Doo-doo?" a voice spoke up behind him. He turned around and saw Lieutenant Bumblebee and cadet Strongarm.

"Duty, ma'am!" he correct himself. "It's good to see some Cybertronians after all these years! Where's your squadron?"

"I'm afraid we're it. We didn't know you'd be here. I'm Lieutenant Bumblebee and this is cadet Strongarm. The yellow bot introduced themselves.

The Mini-Con bowed. "I'm Fixit, sir. And this, _was_ , the prison ship Alchemor bearing Cybertronians most wanted Decepticons. I've reconned the crash site and we're missing most of our stasis cells. Several nearby have ruptured, their inmates are presumably at large." he explained.

The cadet then spoke up in curiosity. "How many is several?"

"Oh, a couple of hundred." he replies back. Wow. So many fugitives. "In fact, this is the only pod in tactition-intactometer-intact. And it's cyrostasis mechanism may be a bit damaged too."

Then, Bumblebee sees a light keeps flashing and beeping on a console. "Fixit." he alerted.

The Mini-Con then went to a beeping light. "Right. Tracking systems just rebooted, sir. I can't lock onto the prisoners locator chips, but I'm definately getting Cybertronian's life signitures. Odds are it's a fuga-fugitive."

The yellow bot groans. "More likely it's Sideswipe. Alright, Fixit stay here and continue repairs. Strongarm with me." he ordered. His cadet followed him behind. _"And hopefully I can find this human 'Aida Mana'."_ he whispered to himself.

"You're leaving? But I don't know you're favorite color. And you know mine? It's red! Call me!" the Mini-Con exclaimed at them but they already left.

* * *

 **-Location: At the other side of the woods-**

Sideswipe keeps on walking, checking on his surrounding. He kept on walking until he came across a canyon. "Hello?!" he shouted, only to be created by the echoes.

The red bot walks again. Huh. This place seems so quiet until he heard two voices.

"A-are you sure it's around here-quel?"

"I think so..."

He think it came from the other side of the rock. Sounding alert and curious, Sideswipe then take a peek from the rock and he couldn't believe what he saw. A human!

Rikka and Raquel spotted him as well as they began to scream. The red bot suddenly fall backward.

"Who are you?!" the girl asked the bot in panic.

"And what are you-quel?!" Raquel questioned him as well.

"What are you?!" the red bot asked back before looking at the blue fairy in surprised. "Woah! Did that blue thing just talked...!?"

Then, they heard a soft growls as they turned around. "What is that?!"

What they saw was a large beast! It let out a huge and loud roar.

The girl backed away in surprised. "This isn't happening. Nothing happening...!"

"Rikka, what are you talking about-quel? Hurry and transform-quel!" Raquel then turned into a cellphone-like device. The girl grabbed the device and as she about to transform, Sideswipe spoke up.

"Hey! Crazy meeting another Cybertronian! Way out here!" he blurted out.

Rikka blinked her eyes in confusion. "Cybertronian...?"

The red bot then noticed a purple logo on the beast's chest. "A Decepticon! That's cool!" he then turned to Rikka. "Be ready to roll." he whispered at her. "I'm Sideswipe. And you are?"

"Underbite. Heard of me?" the Decepticon introduced himself as Underbite. Sideswipe just shrugged. "You ever been to Nuon City?" the Decepticon asked him.

"No...?" Sideswipe replied.

There was a brief pause for a moment until Underbite spoke up. "That's because I ate it!" with that, he charged at the red bot but Sideswipe immediately dodge it.

"W-woah! That was a close one!" Rikka pointed out.

Raquel then spoke up to her. "Rikka! Hurry and transform right now-quel!"

The girl nodded and holds her device in front of her.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Get out from there!" Sideswipe alerted the girl.

The device appears with Raquel saying his name and Rikka set her special pendant to it. Next, she shouts, "Pretty Cure, Love Link!" she then 'draw' the letters 'L-O-V-E' (with Raquel spelling it out) onto the screen. The heart in the middle flashes three times and then forms a shape of a golden bow that spins and starts the transformation.

Rikka is showing floating on the air. Her head only showing while her body was surrounding by some blue light. And then a light blue glows around her hair. First, it takes a shape of a diamond and then her long blue hair and then her long blue hair appears. The blue and yellow lights create her hair ornaments. A blue stripe intertwines around her body, creating a dress. Her transformation device appears on her pelvis. She puts her arms to her chest creating a blue heart shaped jewel to her chest and she moves her hands to create the bracelets and yellow light creates her shoes. A blue light creates her ribbon to her pelvis and she spins around before landing on the ground. "The Light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!" she introduced herself before striking a pose.

Sideswipe's jaw drop when he saw Rikka was completely different. "Woah..." he was amazed.

"Oh, you poor foul beast with a selfish heart. I, Cure Diamond, will cool off your head a bit!" she pointed out.

The Decepticon laughed at her. "Hah! And what can you do?!" he let out a roar before charging at her again.

"Look out!" the red bot warned her.

However, Diamond leaped to the air, avoiding the attack. Underbite stopped and look up in shocked. "What the?!"

"Woah!" Sideswipe gawked in amazement.

The girl landed on the ground like it was nothing. No injuries, no struggles. Nothing. It's like she somehow survived from falling. The Decepticon growled again.

"You think you only can do that?!" he roared as he charged at her again.

Diamond leaped up again and avoided his attack again. But something amazing happen! Using her leg, she give him a powerful kick on the back, sending him flying and crashes to the wall.

"Wow! How did she-?!" Sideswipe spoke up but got interrupted when the cliff that Underbite collided was about to collapsed. "Scrap..."

"The cliff-quel!" the blue fairy alerted. "What do we now-quel?!"

"I can help with that!" the red bot answered as he leapt up to the air, began to change form, one by one. With that, he has transformed into a car.

"A-amazing...!" the girl was in awe. But the walls are about to collapsed on them.

Sideswipe said to the girl, "Get in! Now!" she then went inside the car as Sideswipe started to drove away.

The girl sighed in relief as she turned back to her normal self. "That was a close one-quel." the fairy stated. "Thank you for saving us-quel!"

"Hey, it was no problem!" he replied. "I'm Sideswipe, by the way.

"I'm Hishikawa Rikka. But you may call me Rikka." the girl introduced herself. "And this is my partner, Raquel."

The fairy bowed. "Nice to meet you-quel!"

"Well, it's nice meeting you too, Rikka, Raquel!" he paused his sentence for a while. "Anyway, what was that?"

The girl blinked. "What was what?"

"You know, you glow and you look different and somehow fight that Decepticon!" he retorts.

"Oh, that! That's me in my Pretty Cure form!" she explains.

The red vehicle was confused. "Pretty...Cure...?"

The fairy nodded. "Yeah! She's a legendary warrior-quel!" Legendary warrior? Ugh, so many questions that Sideswipe needs to ask about it.

* * *

 **-Location: Another side of the woods-**

"I knew that if I worked hard and followed the rules, I might someday receive an assignment on Earth." the cadet explained. "Sideswipe just caught a break he doesn't deserve." she then frown when she mention the red bot's name and his ruthless action.

Bumblebee respond to her statement, "First of all, this isn't an assignment, Strongarm. It's a mistake. Second, go easy on Sideswipe. He's an okay kid. He just needs some guidance."

A loud horn can be heard as they saw Sideswipe in vehicle mode. As he stopped in front of them, he revealed the girl inside him, staring at them.

"Wonderful. We've been here less than an hour and he's already revealed himself to a human." the lieutenant pointed out with a tone of unimpressed.

The cadet look at the girl in awe. "Oh, so, that's a human?" she then gently pokes the girl on the head.

Then, Sideswipe drove away, looking like something was chasing him. Yep. Something was definately chasing him. The two bots took notice at the Decepticon from before. Underbite suddenly stopped in front of them.

"I know what you're thinking." he spoke up. "Is that tall, dark, and handsome really Underbite, devoured of Nuon City?"

Without answering him, the two bots pull out their guns and began to shoot him, making him flinched. "No one recognizes me?!" he yelled out in frustration.

Bumblebee and Strongarm then took a chance as they transformed into their vehicle mode and drove off. Underbite chases them from behind.

"What are those thing anyway?" Rikka asked the red bot, referring to Bumblebee and Strongarm.

"Eh...just come companions of mine." he reply back without hesitation. Soon, both of the vehicles catches up to Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe! What did you say to him?!" the cadet asked in furious at him. They then arrived back at the crashed landing Alchemor ship and transform back into their robot mode.

"Hey, you're back!" the Mini-Con exclaimed happily.

They heard a familiar roar as Underbite was coming to their way. "He's coming this way-quel!" the fairy exclaimed.

The beast tries to attack Rikka and Fixit but the Lieutenant caught them in time. "Human!"

"Rikka!" the girl pointed out to her name. The yellow bot then set them down on the ground.

"Get behind that stasis cell. Fixit stay with her!" he ordered them before running off to help his team.

"What's a stasis cell-quel?!" Raquel questioned in panic. The orange Mini-Con then grabbed Rikka by the hand and they went to hide behind the pod. Then, they see that the pod began to shake and a head of a robot popped out from the lid.

"I heard fighting! Who's fighting?! I wanna fight!" the criminal inside the pod then tries struggled to get out. However, Fixit then tries to get him back by stunting him with a stunt stick. "Back in your cell!"

Underbite was still fighting those two bots as the yellow bot run towards them. "Strongarm! Sideswipe! Fan out!" he ordered before he, Strongarm and Sideswipe got shoves away from different direction.

"I have to help them!" the girl gasped.

The Mini-Con look at the girl in shocked and confusion. "But, what can you do?! You're not a Cybertronian!"

"Not if I can help it! Raquel!" Rikka called out to her partner as he transform back to a device mode.

The Con then grab one of the pod using his jaw and throws it at the direction where Fixit is. However, instead of got hit, someone blocked the pod in time! It was Cure Diamond!

"You again?!" he growled at her.

The Cure glared at him as she flung the pod back at him. Looking in shocked, he managed to dodge it.

"Woah...!" The Mini-Con gawked in amazement. The two bots witnessed and stunned as well.

"Lieutenant...did you see that?" the cadet asked him in surprised. The yellow bot didn't answer her but stare in shocked and confused.

"That's my same exact reaction!" the red bot pointed out, loudly.

Underbite didn't give up and began to roar loudly and began to charge at her. Diamond readied her stance. "Raquel! Let's go!"

She first inserts her pendant into the slot and draws a heart on the device. The smaller heart blinks twice. Raising her hand, she shouts, "Sparkle! Twinkle Diamond!" she spins once round before pointing with her index finger and a blast of blue, shiny diamonds are released. The Con got stopped by the sudden blizzard.

"I can't see anything!" he yelled, trying to maintain his balance.

"Now it's your chance!" the girl orders the red bot. Sideswipe nods as he leaped up and give a strong kick at the Decepticon, sending him flying at the other direction.

"Amazing work!" Fixit exclaimed happily. The girl smiled. "How did you manage to do that?"

"With a power of Pretty Cure." Diamond replied.

"Pretty Cure? What's that?" the Mini-Con blinked his optics in surprised. As Diamond about to explain to them, the three bots walked to them.

"Fixit, I assume that was one of your escaped prisoners?" Bumblebee asked.

He nodded. "Yes, sir." he then shows a holoographic database and searching for the criminal's information until an image popped out. "A Chompazoid named Underbite. The more metal a Chompazoid consumes the more powerful it becomes."

"So, it's not good that he's headed for a metal graveyard then?" the red bot pointed out, sarcastically. Well, you're the one who kicked him in the first place.

"Speaking of which, where did he headed to?" the yellow bot wondered.

"I think he went that way-quel!" Raquel pointed out, already know where that Chompazoid is heading.

They look ahead and saw Alice's mansion. "Scrap! If Underbite went to that big building full of humans, we'll never bring him down!"

That caught Diamond's attention. "Wait, you mean that mansion?" she then gasped in horror. "My friends are in there!"

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on that last chapter..._

 _"I acquire your assistance, Aida Mana. Your town is in great danger from some evil Decepticons."_

 _"Maybe it's an UFO-quel! Two of us should check it out-quel!"_

 _"Earth!"_

 _"The Light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!"_

 _"I, Cure Diamond, will cool off your head a bit!"_

 _"I know what you're thinking. Is that tall, dark, and handsome really Underbite, devoured of Nuon City?"_

 _"Wait, you mean that mansion? My friends are in there!"_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New Beginning! Autobots Arrival! Part 2**

"Dear mercy! Her friends are in there!" the Mini-Con panicked until he pause for a bit. "What are friends?"

"Uh...it's a human that has one bond of mutual affection with another human, one exclusive of family relations." the yellow bot tries to explain.

Fixit blinked. "Ohhh." he turned to Rikka, who has turned back into her civilian form. "Why didn't you just said that?"

"Because it's complicated-quel?" Raquel pointed out in confusion.

"We have to get there!" Rikka hollered as she about to run over to her friends until Bumblebee stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere near that Chompazoid. It's too dangerous even for your 'Pretty Cure' form." he stated.

The girl frowned. "But...!"

"Uhh, you know what else is probably too dangerous...?" the red bot spoke out. "...him." he pointed out his index finger from behind them.

They turned around and what they saw were shocking! Upon them, it's a bot from before who likes to pick up a fight. He then leaped began to transforms. However, he isn't transforming into a vehicle, instead he transformed into a...dinosaur form! He let out a huge roar.

"Eh? A dinosaur?!" Rikka asked in shocked.

"A Dinobot, to be precise...!" Fixit corrected her.

The Dinobot walked up towards us as Bumblebee does the same. "They're civilians. No threat." he pointed out.

"I'm no civilian!" the cadet argues.

The red bot look at the Dinobot. "He doesn't look threatened to me." he joked.

The Dinobot then began to sniffs them before he turned around and runs off. They all sighed in relief.

"Should we go after him-quel?" Raquel asked the bots.

Bumblebee shook his head. "Those two can draw all kinds of attention. Everyone stay here."

"Regulation clearly state that multiple officers-" the cadet was cut off by Bumblebee.

"No. You are too inexperienced. I'm handling this alone." he stated. Before he could runs off, Rikka then stood in front of him.

"I don't care what you said. Those are my friends!" she pointed out.

"I told you it's too dangerous to handle that Chompazoid alone-"

"No! Me and friends are Pretty Cure! We're the legendary warriors here! We used to fight and protect our city from our arch-nemesis!" she announced. "We may be small and weak but it's our job as Pretty Cure and we won't give up no matter what!"

The bots just stared at the girl in shocked. "That's my Rikka-quel!" her fairy partner hollered with proud.

"What a great words of encouragement..." Sideswipe pointed out.

The yellow bot paused before he speak out. "Alright. But we have to keep our guards down without drawing any attention."

"If this human going, then I'm going too! Who knows if you ever need backup." Strongarm pointed out.

He sighed. "Let's roll!" he hollered. The two bots then transformed into their vehicle mode. Bumblebee opened his door to let Rikka in. With that, they drove away, leaving only Sideswipe and Fixit.

The Mini-Con then look at Sideswipe. "Aren't you going as well?"

"Not my fight." he scoffed, crossing his arms.

Fixit glanced at him again before spoke up. "I hear ya, loud and fear-sneer-clear!" he then began to rummage for some stuff. "I'm no fighter either, I'm a lover. Let's see if ol' Fixit can find something to help out with these fugitives. Maybe some weapons...gear...I can tell we're going to be great 'friends'. So, Sideswipe, do you have a nickname? No, no, wait, let me guess! Scooter? Rumblejack! Or Bill! Mine is MC. It's actually a long, long story!"

As he stopped talking, he looked around and noticed that Sideswipe has already gone. "Uh...Sideswipe? Hello?"

Back with Bumblebee and Strongarm, they were still chasing down the Chompazoid.

"Don't worry, human-" the yellow bot started.

"Rikka!" the girl pointed out her name again.

"Err, Rikka. We aren't letting that Chompazoid get near your friends!"

"I hope so-quel..." Raquel stated, in worried.

Rikka then saw Sideswipe, in his vehicle mode, drive ahead of them.

"Hey!" the cadet shouted at him. "Where do you think you're going?!"

Behind them, they saw another vehicle coming towards them. "That must be him!" Bumblebee pointed out.

Up ahead, they arrived at Alice's mansion. The three bots then transformed into their robot mode.

"Prepare to fall back!" the lieutenant ordered.

A new vehicle keep on driving before transforming to his Chompazoid and about to pound them not until a familiar Dinobot appeared and tackles him. The two about to collide the three.

"Sideswipe, the human!" Strongarm alerted.

The bot nodded. "I'm on it!" he transformed into his vehicle mode and scoop Rikka in. "Hold on tight!" he drove off.

Back at the Dinobot and the Chompazoid, there were about to face each other. "We gotta dance to finish this scrud!" the Dinobot hollered.

With that, the Dinobot tackles him again, making them rolling. After that, the Dinobot trying to catch his breath.

"You're from the prison ship too!" the Chompazoid pointed out. "I'm not gonna eat the whole planet. Just a crunchy parts. So, why are you bothering me?"

"I like to pick things from my own size!" the green Dinobot spoke up. "And just because we rode here together, doesn't make us a travel bud."

He then tries to use his tail to swipe him away but the Chompazoid quickly grabbed it. Seeing the metal on his side, he began to devour it and making himself more stronger. He laughed at himself.

"Even though we aren't buds, have a nice rest after your trip." he then swing him around and throw him across the ground. After the Dinobot got flung, Underbite then tries to follow his track so he can fight him again.

Behind him, Bumblebee and Strongarm were hiding behind a concrete wall, holding their gun out. "Wait for an opening, cadet Strongarm-" he spoke up before he got cut off by his cadet.

The cadet came out from the hiding and shouted, "Hands in the air, Con!" while pointing her gun at him.

Bumblebee was mentally slapped himself on his forehead. What was she thinking?!

Underbite turned around and saw the cadet. He paused for a bit before smirking. "You think you can take me, officer?!" with that, he let out a huge roar and charge at her.

Bumblebee then came out from the hiding and grabbed his cadet by the arm. "Fall back!" he and Strongarm runs away as the Chompazoid continue to chase them.

Back with Rikka and Sideswipe...

"Thanks for the save again!" Rikka thanked the bot.

"Heh, no problem. Now, let's find these 'friends' of yours." he pointed out and drive faster until Raquel spotted them from the window.

"There they are-quel!" he point his index finger to the window.

Sideswipe stopped his track and let Rikka out. "Go and warn your 'friends'! We'll take care of this!"

The girl nodded and headed back to the building. She opened the door as her friends notice her return.

Alice smiled. "Rikka, you're back."

"Did you find any UFO-lance?" Lance asked them.

Rikka rubbed the back of her head. "Well, not exactly. Instead..."

"What is it?" Mana blinked her eyes in confusion.

Raquel then pointed his index finger again to the window. "We found them-quel!"

They look outside and their eyes widened as they saw two bots being chased by a Chompazoid from the distance. They then saw Sideswipe in front of the window transforming into his robot mode before looking back at the girls. "They're back towards this place because you might need one before this is over."

"T-talking robot car...?" Makoto was in shocked.

Mana looked shocked as well but wait...these robots? Are they the Autobots that Optimus was talking about in her dream...?

The two bots still running away from the Chompazoid until the green Dinobot appeared again, leaping up and pound on Underbite while giving him some hard punches.

The yellow bot sighed. "This is a disaster." he turned to the bots. "Why didn't you stay put like I said?"

"I am training to serve and protect. Not stay put!" the cadet argues.

"That mouthy Mini-Con. Ugh! My audio receptor were starting to melt." the red bot complained.

Bumblebee then walked towards the girls. "Humans!"

"Um...Alice." Alice pointed out her name. Well, since it's her mansion sooo...

"Where the safest place around here?" he asked.

The girl put her finger under her chin. "My garage. In fact, it's pretty huge."

Bumblebee nodded. "Take your friends there." he walked away until Rikka spoke out.

"Wait! We're supposed to help you!" but he didn't listen.

The pink-haired girl walked towards her friend. "Rikka, what's going on?"

"It's...a long story." she pointed out.

"Sideswipe, Strongarm, you two-" the yellow bot got cut off by his cadet.

"Sir, I wanna help. Teach me like Optimus taught you." she spoke out.

Bumblebee growled and shouted, "I'm not Optimus!"

Mana overheard what the yellow bot just said. Did he just said 'Optimus'...? Could he be...Bumblebee that Optimus told her about? She then turn back at her friends. "We have to help them." she told them, receiving some nods from them.

"Too bad because we could really need a Prime right about now." Sideswipe pointed out, sarcastically.

The Dinobot then got lifted into the air by the Chompazoid. Then, he threw him to the air, about to crash on the three bots until...

"Pretty Cure, Love Link!"

With a flash, the Dinobot suddenly landed to the ground safely, but got knocked out unconsious. The three bots look and their optics widened. In front of them, they were four girls and of course, one of them looks familiar to them.

"What in the name of Primus...?" Bumblebee muttered.

The girls began their introduction.

"The Overflowing love! Cure Heart!"

"The Light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!"

"The Sunny Warmth! Cure Rosetta!"

"The Blade of Courage! Cure Sword!"

"Resonate! The heartbeat of love! Doki Doki Pretty Cure!"

Doki Doki Pretty Cure...? Four of them?!

"With the strength of love, I, Cure Heart, will get your heart-pounding excitement!"

Sideswipe whispered to the cadet. "There's more of them?" but she rolled her optics, pretending to ignore him.

The Chompazoid growled and roared before he charge at them. The girls readied their stance. Then they spread out while Heart hit the Chompazoid with her fist before he could open his jaw to crunch her but the Cure kicked it to Rosetta.

"Rosetta!" she called out.

"Right!" Like Diamond's, she inserts her pendant into the slot before drawing a heart on the device and the smaller heart began to blink twice. She then claps her hands as her hand stay like that, then she rotates once and puts her hands in front of her. "Stiff and Strong! Rosetta Wall!" Her hands then shine after she jumps and her hands stay in side of her and then she waits for the Chompazoid to collide.

After he collided to the Rosetta Wall, Sword was next to attack. As always, she inserts her pendant into the slot. "Flash! Holy Sword!" she flies in the air, and then she draws a flurry of swords at the Chompazoid, blasting him away to another direction.

Sword then chasing him by somersaults and jumped to his front. She then kicked him on the stomach, making him flinch a bit. Using her hands, she cupped them together and smashed him away into the sky.

In the sky, Diamond raises her leg and give him a powerful kick, making him fall back to the ground. The three bots were so stunned at their fighting skills.

"So, that's what she meant by the 'legendary warriors' part..." the red bot pointed out.

After a brief fight, the girl grouped together with their fighting stance on. It took a while for the Chompazoid took recover. He looked over at the girls.

However, instead of fighting back, he look up and saw a town up ahead. He smirked before turning back to the girls.

"Forget about you and this place! I bet there's more metal where that came from!" with that, he transforms into his vehicle mode and drove off.

"He went to the town-davi!" the cat fairy alerted in panic. "We have to stop him-davi!"

"But we can't just draw some attention from the crowds with these giant robots on our side!" Diamond pointed out.

While they were chatting, the Dinobot, who was fall unconscious just now, began to woke up.

"The fugitive!" Strongarm alerted. She then notice Rosetta was walking up to him. "Wait! Don't get too close, he'll-!"

"Are you alright?" she softly asked him. The Dinobot grunts in pain as he rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"You just knocked out by that robot-lance." the bear fairy explained to him.

"Huh. I guess that makes more sense." he stated. "The name's Grimlock, by the way."

"I'm Cure Rosetta. Or Rosetta for short." the Cure smiled. "Nice to meet you, Grimlock."

There was a brief pause until Sideswipe interrupted. "Uhh...I hate to interrupted but what about that Chompazoid?" Oh. Right...

"I'll have to handle it alone." Bumblebee spoke up.

Then, the cadet walked towards him. "Let me just transform, sir and I'll come with-"

"Strongarm, you need to understand. None of you were supposed to be here." he argues. "Optimus said it was a mission for me."

Heart keeps hearing that name. It's time for her to ask him. "Um..." Heart spoke up as she got his attention. "Hate to break it up, but are you Bumblebee?"

The bot's optics widened. How could this girl possibly know his name? "Um...yes. That's me but how did you know my name?"

There was a brief pause. "Optimus told me about you."

What?! "You meet Optimus?!" he asked in completely shocked.

The girl nervously rubbed the back of her head. "In my dream, actually." Sooo, that means...

"Wait! Are you...Aida Mana?!" the yellow bot asked again, receiving a nod from her. "Optimus told me about you as well...he said he wants me to recruit with you."

"He did?" Heart asked him.

The Dinobot then transform into his robot mode interrupted the two's conversation by getting their attentions. "Who cares? But I want another shot of that muscle head!" he punched his fist in his palm together while he is referring to Underbite.

"You can't let some criminal ride with you!" Strongarm complained.

"I'm not a criminal!" Grimlock argued. "At least I don't think I am."

"I don't think he is-davi." Dabyi pointed out.

Sideswipe whispered to the cadet. "Bet that's what they all said in a prison ship."

Bumblebee frowned. "I'm not going-!"

"I'm going and if you don't like it, you can try to stop me." Grimlock pointed out, crossing his arms.

The yellow bot glared at him until Heart speak up. "If that's the case, we're going too!"

"Heart!" Diamond called out.

"We already revealed to the public that we are Pretty Cure." Heart explained. "So, if we try to stop and fight against that robot from hurting the others or being seeing by them, the Autobots can have their chance to capture him!"

Huh. That's a good point. "She has a point, sir!" the cadet agreed.

He sighed. "Fine but no Cybertronian forms. There could be some other vehicles on that street witnesses on that road. We need to look something that humans will accept. We need to be robots in disguise." He then turned to Rosetta. "You store any vehicles here?"

Rosetta smiled and nodded. They then went into a garage where there are many vehicles were stored in here.

"Find one. Hurry!" he ordered his cadet, receiving a nod from her. She then began to search to find a suitable vehicle for her.

Diamond asks the red bot. "Aren't you gonna do the same too?"

"Nah, I'm good." he crossed his arms in pride.

Strongarm kept on searching for the perfect vehicle until she found one. "You have law enforcement written all over you."

Bumblebee then tries to comm-link the Mini-Con. "Fixit, come in."

"Fixit here, sir." The orange Mini-Con appeared with a bandwagon.

"Fixit, what are you doing?" the yellow bot ask him.

"Answering your call." he jokingly replied. "I'm supposed to be one with the faulty hiring-whining-wiring!"

"Is he okay...?" Sword asked in concern.

"He's fine. He just a bit broke after the crash." Diamond explained.

"No, I mean, uh, nevermind. Any progress on the stasis cell back at the crash site?" Bumblebee asked the Mini-Con.

Fixit nodded. "Yes, I prepared one cell."

"You didn't have to come here to tell me that." he pointed out.

The orange Mini-Con paused for a bit. "Oh, well sure. I'll just head back to the ship then and take these capture devices with me." he was about to roll away.

"Wait! Capture devices?" Bumblebee asked in surprised.

Fixit smirked a bit before grabs one of the devices and toss it to Bumblebee. "Just point or throw." he then throw another weapon at Strongarm.

"So, what did you choose?" the lieutenant asked her.

She then transformed into her new vehicle mode. The others were stunned.

"Great choice!" Sword smiled.

"Thanks!" she thanked her.

The yellow bot then turned to Fixit. "Fixit, back to the ship and get the cell. Everyone, we're a team now and we're all that stands between Underbite and the loss of a lot of innocent lives." he announced.

Heart nodded in agreement. "We won't let their selfish ways destroying our planet!" she hollered, receiving some nods from her teammates.

"So, let's do what we have to do. Roll up and roll out!" he cried out.

There was an awkward silence as the girls blinked their eyes in confusion.

"What was that-sharu?" Sharuru sighed in disappointment.

"I'll...work on that last part." he stated. The other then transform into their vehicle mode, while Grimlock transform into his Dinobot form as they opened the doors.

"Let's go, girls!" Heart announced, receiving another nods from them. They went inside the vehicles and they all began to drive away.

* * *

 **-Location: Oogai Town road-**

While driving, Rosetta explained that there's a shortcut where there are no witnesses will be seen. They agreed and take the shortcut. Not for long, they arrived where Underbite is.

He looked so weaker than before, mainly because he hasn't munch any metal yet.

Bumblebee and Heart were already in front of him with the yellow bot point his weapon at him. "Sorry, Underbite. This road is closed."

"And your selfish ways will get you to nowhere." Heart added.

He looked and saw Grimlock was running towards him and using his head, he headbutted him, making fly to the sky and finally get knocked out to the ground. The Chompazoid began to stand up and saw Strongarm pointing her weapon at him and began to shoot him, making him flinched a bit. With that, Bumblebee zapped him

with his weapon, which electrifying him.

The yellow bot looked at the weapon is surprised so as Heart. "Amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Fixit, you are my favorite Mini-Con!" he yelled out, began to love this new weapon. It was not that long until the weapon shut down by itself. "Uhh...Fixit, I'm rethinking my rankings."

Underbite stand up again and roars angrily at them. "I need a little iron to get my shred back. I don't really can if I have to go through you get it!" he then started to charge at them but only stop by Diamond and Sword.

"We won't let you!" they exclaimed. "Heart!"

Heart nodded as she charged at the Chompazoid and went under him. Using her knee, she use her powerful knee kick to send him flying to the air.

"Woah!" Sideswipe gawked.

The Chompazoid fall back to the ground, trying to maintain his balance. He roared more. "Why you little...!" he then charged at Heart and then rammed into her, making her fall to the ground. "No!" the yellow bot yelled.

She tried to stand up but Underbite then walked towards her. "Pretty Cure, huh? More like 'Pretty Weak'!" he laughed as he raised his right fist, to punch her.

"Heart!"

But not until something stop him. They all looked in shocked, especially Heart and Bumblebee. They looked and saw a familiar figure. It can't be...!

"Is...that...?" Heart began.

It's him! The Optimus Prime himself! Underbite stares at him in shocked as the Prime grabbed the Chompazoid's arm and tossed him to the other side, knocking him out of cold. He then turned to Bumblebee.

"Optimus? You are alive...? Are...you alive?" the yellow bot asked.

The Prime spoke up. That is unclear but I do not know that I cannot maintain my presence on Earth for much longer." He smiled. "You have found an excellent team." he then turned Heart. "And as for you, Pretty Cure."

"We found each other actually." Heart replied with a soft smile.

"Together, you will confront many challenges. The forces facing Earth are immense and formidable, but I am certain you will accomplish great things, as you did today."

Bumblebee sighed. "But we needed your help, Optimus. We always will."

The Prime then put his hand on his former Autobot scout's shoulder. "You are ready to lead, Bumblebee. Do not doubt yourself." He then turned to the Cures. "In fact, these brave warriors will help you."

Heart nodded. "Don't worry, we'll try our best to assist you!" her teammates nod as well.

Bumblebee smiled back at them before turning back to Optimus. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I am not certain. The universe has a plan for me, but I do not know what it is." he continued. "You will proveal, Bumblebee. You must." he then slowly to fade away and vanishes.

The yellow bot sighed and look at the ground. Heart then looked at him. "Bumblebee..."

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. It's just that...I haven't seen or talk to Optimus after the war until now..." he admitted.

She smiled. "Don't worry. As long you remember him and keep him close to your heart, I'm sure he'll come back."

"My heart...?" he muttered. "She mean, my spark...?" he then let out a soft smile. "Thank you, Mana. Now, let's get this prisoner to the stasis cell."

* * *

 **-Location: Yotsuba's mansion-**

At last, the heroes went back to the mansion. The prisoner is now placed in the stasis pod.

"Alice, are you absolutely sure you don't mind us moving our command center onto your property?" Bumblebee questioned her.

The girl shook her head. "I don't mind at all. In fact, my mansion is pretty big and not everyone can come here." she replied.

"In fact, we can help you keep your cover-lance." the bear fairy pointed out, receiving the nods from the others.

The Dinobot then walked towards Bumblebee. "You're not gonna make me go back to sleep, aren't you?" he questioned, looking at Underbite in his stasis pod.

The cadet looked at her code book. "Protocol 13 section 9 says all prisoners must be-"

Bumblebee interrupted her. "Consider yourself probation."

"But sir!" Strongarm tries to argues.

"Yeah!" Grimlock then picks up Strongarm as he try to give her a hug. "I'm on probaaaaation! Yes on probaaaation!" he exclaimed happily.

The girls then let out a giggle at Grimlock's silliness.

He then paused. "Uh? That's a good thing, right?" he asked in concern.

"Yes, that is a good thing, Grim." Alice replied with a smile. Then, he smiled back at her comment.

"Glad I met you, Sideswipe." Rikka said to the red bot.

"For now." he smiled at her and tried to give her a fist pump. At first, the girl was confused but then she fist bumped back.

Strongarm then tossed some equipments at him. He hesistately catches them all before grunting.

"As your senior officer, I order you to take this equipment-" the cadet started.

"No!" he then throw the equipment on the floor. "You don't get to give me orders!"

The cadet growled at him as the two started to argues. Makoto then stifled a laugh at Strongarm's strict behavior. She kinda reminds her of her self past. These two would get along just fine.

"Excuse me!" the orange Mini-Con then got the two bots' attention. "These are very delicate. I don't know if you've studied the science of 394J receptors. Their construction is really quite interenting-internesting-interesting!"

Mana then smiled as looked at Bumblebee while he look back at her. "Welcome to our team, Bumblebee."

"Thank you. And welcome to our team, Mana." he looked at the sky as the sun began to set. Bumblebee really hoped he could see Optimus again. Someday.

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

_It's been a long day on Earth or rather Oogai Town. Ever since the Autobots arrived on Earth, they have been tracking down some escaped prison ship of the Alchemor until they meet with these human girls who has the ability to transform into the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure and called themselves; Doki Doki Pretty Cure and they have been creating a close bond together. Mana and Bumblebee received some quests from Optimus Prime to join forces together and they did. They finally able to meet up each other face to face. With the Pretty Cure's help, they are able to take down their first prisoner; Underbite...except for Grimlock which he is actually in probation. Together, they will work together as a team to re-capture all of these fugitives! Their adventures are about to begin here!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Strongarm's and Sideswipe's trust! Cure Diamond and Cure Sword vs Steeljaw!**

 **-Location: Oogai Town, Yotsuba's Mansion-**

Mana and Rikka were walking in the backyard, chatting with each other.

"What a tiring day!" Mana began, stretching her body. "It's been a long since we fought that Decepticon yesterday as Pretty Cure, my fighting power is feeling pumped up!"

Her friend nodded. "That's right! Ever since the Autobots arrived here and fight alongside us, our Pretty Cure's spirit is increasing!"

Their fairy partners then float towards them. "With a lot of trust and teamwork, Pretty Cure power will become more powerful-sharu!" Sharuru hollered.

Raquel nods in agreement. "We're unstoppable-quel!"

The girl smiled and giggled. Then, Mana just looked at the sky and she wondered...will she ever meet Optimus again? She began to have this same feeling as Bumblebee like before.

"Mana, are you okay-sharu?" her fairy partner tries to snapped her to reality.

"Eh?" the girl then looked back at them. "No, I'm fine!" she smiled.

"If you say so..." Rikka stated in concern before they heard a familiar voice.

"Ow! Sideswipe you're supposed to catch me!" yep, that's Strongarm's voice. "That's the whole point of 'trust exercises'!"

They looked and the cadet and Sideswipe were doing these 'trust exercise'. Strongarm looked the red bot who doesn't look happy. "Ugh, now my comm unit is busted."

"Oh, sorry. Maybe when it was my turn, you shouldn't have let me fall." he spoke up, sarcastically. "Three. Times. In. A. Row!"

"That's because you weren't falling correctly!" she argues.

The girls spoke up interrupted their conversation. "Um...what are you two doing?" Rikka asked the two bots.

"Oh, we're just doing some 'trust exercises'." Strongarm pointed out.

Mana blinked her eyes. "Trust exercises?"

The cadet pointed out. "It's an exercise where we learn how to trust each other." she then looked at Sideswipe and gave him a death glare. "Which somebot doesn't know how to do it properly."

The red bot scoffed. "Well, why don't you demonstrate how to fall the right way, your dictatorship."

Strongarm growled and began to hit him but Sideswipe hit her back and they continuously hitting each other like a bunch of kids.

"These two really doesn't get along very well, aren't they-sharu?" Sharuru sighed.

"Hey, knock it off!" Bumblebee's voice can be heard. "These exercises are important!"

They looked with their eyes/optics widened as Grimlock was carrying Bumblebee like a bride.

"Yeah, why can't you guys take anything seriously?" the green bot spoke out with a grin. The yellow bot then looked at him and sighed.

The two bots tries to contain their laughter while the two girls giggled.

Grim then put Bumblebee down. "If we're gonna work together to recapture all the escaped Decepticons, we have to trust each other."

"I do trust Sideswipe..." the cadet spoke up with a smug on her face. "...to mess up."

Sideswipe frowns at her as they began to fight each other.

"Hey, calm down!" Rikka tries to stop them. "Fighting and arguing each other won't solve anything-quel!" but they weren't listening and continued to fight.

Bumblebee then sighed. "This is why I can't have nice things..."

"I feel you, Bumblebee..." Mana stated, awkwardly.

Then, Bumblebee received a call from the com-link. He picke up the call. "Fixit to everyone." Fixit's voice spoke up, getting everyone's attention.

"Go ahead, Fixit."

"Can you circle back at the garage? There's something I need to show you."

Bumblebee nodded. "On our way." he then looked at the others. "Let's see if we can all make it there in one peace."

He transformed into his vehicle mode before letting Mana in and drove off.

"Don't feel bad." the green Dinobot spoke up. "It's not that easy to be a model teammate like me."

The two bots rolled their optics as they transform into their vehicle mode (with Sideswipe letting Rikka in) and drove off. Grimlock was confused at first but without hesitating, he transform into his Dinobot mode and followed them.

Not for long, they arrived at the garage. Everything is stacked up like Fixit's supplies and some containment pods for the escaped fugitives. In the garage, there were Alice and Fixit but Makoto is not with them.

"Where's Makoto?" Strongarm asked the girl.

"Oh, she just practicing her singing." Alice replied with a soft smile.

"Wow. She can sing?" the red bot spoke with a fake surprise tone in his voice. "That's cool."

The cadet grunts and rolled her optics. Rikka just sighed in disappointment at Sideswipe's attitude.

Fixit then spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention. "Search instruments have located a cluster of fugitive signals near here and appears there might be intact stasis pods as well."

"Some easy capture devices would be nice." Bumblebee muttered under his breath.

Then, they heard a voice from the monitor. It wasn't a robot or rather a Cybertronian's voice. It sounded like a human's voice. "Mayday! Mayday!"

"Oh, we're intercepting an Earth based radio signal." Fixit pointed out.

He turn on the monitor and as they expected, it's a human who appears to be in the middle of the sea. "This is a captain of oil tanker off coast of Oogai Town. We are under attack by what appears to be a shark, but is bigger than any I've ever seen and it looks to be made of metal!"

"Could it be...?" Rikka began.

"Decepticons." Strongarm pointed out.

The human continued, "My crew has evacuated on the life boats. Please, send assistance immediately!" with that, the monitor shut off.

"The Alchemor's prisoner manifest lists of Sharkticon aboard." the Orange Minic-Con stated, opening his Alchemor's database.

"There's a Decepticon called Sharkticons-lance?" Lance questioned, curiously.

"Sharkticons, Insecticons, Skunkticons, you named it!" he continued. Bumblebee then clears his throat to get his attention. "Oh right! Here's your capture device, sir." he tossed the weapon at him. "It will work this time."

"Are you sure?" Bumblebee raises his eyebrow.

"Not really." he chuckled, nervously.

The yellow bot rolled his optics before turning to Alice. Do you have a boat that Grimlock and I can tow to the water?" he asked.

"Yes we have one." she replied with a nod.

Strongarm couldn't believe her own optics. "You and the Dinobot?"

"Grimlock proved to me earlier today that he can be trusted in a field situation that requires teamwork." he pointed out.

"But you're not going alone only two of you." Mana began.

Alice continued. "We'll come with you, in case you need some our help."

The yellow bot nodded at them before turning to the two bots. "You two with your partners will check out those fugitives signals. Together."

"Yeah, work on that teamwork!" the green bot spoke up before following Bumblebee.

"Are you sure you two going to be alright?" Rikka asked her two friends.

Mana smiled. "Don't worry, Rikka. We have an Autobots partners on our side."

"If anything happens, we'll be ready as a Pretty Cure." Alice finished.

The blue haired girl paused for a bit before spoke up with a smile. "Alright but be careful out there." the two nodded in promises as they walks away to follow their Autobot guardians. Rikka sighed once more.

Fixit spoke up. "The stasis pods are grid 4023 sector 7650." he then turned to the two bots. "Oh, and bring me back something, will you? Like a rock or a soil sample or-"

However, Sideswipe ignored him as he transformed into his vehicle mode and opened the door for Rikka. "Get in."

"Where to exactly-quel?" Raquel asked him.

"Anywhere. Just get in." he replied. Rikka tries to argue with him but she just stay quiet and went inside. With that, Sideswipe drove off.

"Hey! We were supposed to-" too late, he already left the mansion. She sighed in frustration, as she looked at Fixit. "Where's Makoto?"

"Oh, she's inside, cadet Strongarm." he replied. "Like miss Alice said, she is singing and she has the most beautiful noise-choice-voice I've ever heard!"

The cadet nodded and she look around outside the mansion because she is too big to fit inside the mansion, so she tried to search for her through the window until she heard a voice. Strongarm followed the voice and saw her through an opened window, singing her song called "Songbird". Fixit was right! Her voice...so soothing and beautiful just like a voice of an angel.

Makoto then finished her singing. "You have the most beautiful voice!" the cadet complimented her.

The girl look outside the window and saw her. "Oh, it's you, Strongarm." she spoke up. "Thank you." she then walked to the window.

"Where do you learn to sing like that?" her Autobot guardian questioned.

"From my hometown, actually." Makoto answered.

"Hometown? Isn't this place already your hometown?"

The girl shooked her head. "No, actually. My hometown is actually Trump Kingdom."

The cadet raised her eyebrow. "Trump...Kingdom?"

"It's a long story. You see that's where I was born and raised. That place was full of generosity people until..." her voice dropped. "...the Selfish army arises..."

Selfish army? The cadet listened more to her story.

"I was chose to become a Pretty Cure and tries to save my hometown. So, I sent here to Earth and began my life as a singer. When I first met Mana, I don't trust them yet as I was chose to be alone..."

Strongarm's optics widened. She was chose to fight alone just like her?! And she didn't trust her teammates just like she didn't trust Sideswipe at first!

"And it all changes when Mana told me who important it is to trust each other." she smiled at her memories.

"That's...the most inspiring story I've ever heard." the cadet admitted, receiving a look from her human partner. "Really?"

Strongarm nodded until she paused for a bit before spoke up. "Anyway, the others went on the missions and Sideswipe decided to drive off with Rikka. So, do you want to come?"

The girl paused for a bit and then nods. "Alright." the cadet then transforms into her vehicle mode and let her partner in and drove off.

* * *

 **-Location: The middle of the forest-**

Sideswipe keeps on driving through the woods until Rikka spoke up.

"Sideswipe, you shouldn't just leave the place like that." she blurted out.

He scoffed. "Come on. It's not like you wanting to hear what Mini-Con have to said."

"It's not that. It's just...you're supposed to be a team player and learn to trust each other. Especially Strongarm!"

Sideswipe groaned. "What? You trust her too, don't you?"

The girl stayed quiet before spoke up. "Actually, I don't. Just like how I don't trust Makoto..."

The vehicle stopped his track and let her out. He transform into his robot and began to questioned her. "What do you mean? You were okay with each other yesterday."

"That was a long time ago before I met Makoto. It's kinda a long story..."

"...I'm listening."

Rikka sighed and began her story. "You know that Makoto is a singer and Mana admired her so much?" she asked, receiving a confused "yes" from him but Rikka continued anyway. "After Makoto joined our team, Mana has become so close to her that I...feel extremely jealous of her."

"Jealous? Why would you feel like that?"

"Mana and I were friends ever since we were little. I was pretty shy at first but after I met Mana, she was my very first best friend. She always listened to me, help me and care for me...until Makoto came along. I was afraid that she'll take away Mana from me."

Huh. That sounds so familiar to Sideswipe...

"But then I realized..." the girl continued. "...that jealousy wasn't the answer. I shouldn't give up our friendship with Mana or Makoto. So, I ended up becoming friends with her and I began to trust her."

That sounds like...him and Strongarm!

"There you two are!" a familiar voice spoke out and they saw Strongarm and Makoto walking towards them.

Sideswipe sighed. "You're never gonna treat me equal, aren't you?" he bluntly asked the cadet.

Strongarm glared at him. "And you're never gonna take me seriously, are you?" she crossed her arms.

Oh dear... "There they go again-quel." Raquel sighed.

"Ugh, I'll com you when I find something!" Sideswipe then transformed into his vehicle mode and opened the door to let Rikka in. The girl look at the cadet and Makoto for a second before sighing and went in. With that, he drove off.

"Wait! We can't split up!" Makoto reminded them but they already left...again. "Again-davi?" Dabyi wondered in annoyance.

Strongarm tried to com him. "Sideswipe? Sideswipe!" but her com unit is busted. "Ugh, stupid com unit! Come on, let's follow them!" she transformed before letting Makoto in and drove off.

* * *

 **-Location: Oogai Town, in the Middle of the Sea-**

Bumblebee, Grimlock, Heart and Rosetta were in the middle of the sea, were being attacked by the fugitive under the water. The fugitive banged its head on the ship, almost making them lose their balance. Grimlock look under the water and saw a shadowy figure of it.

"Excuse me!" he then jumped out from the ship.

"Grimlock, wait!" Rosetta tries to stop him but it was too late.

He transformed into his Dinobot mode and began to pound the Sharkticon but only to be carried away by him.

"This isn't teamwork!" the yellow bot reminded him. He then pulled out his weapon and tries to test if it's working. He about to lose his balance again when the Sharkticon hit the ship and his weapon lose its grip from him.

"Rosetta, are you okay?" Heart asked her teammate.

"I'm fine." she nodded.

They then see Grimlock being sunk into the water by the Sharkticon. "Grim!" Rosetta yelled in worried.

Bumblebee then tries to grab the weapon but only to be stopped with the Sharkticon transformed into his robot mode and landed on the ground. The girls readied their fighting stance. However, the Con was a bit bigger than them even Bumblebee.

"Kinda wish I was a bigger bot..." he muttered.

* * *

 **-Location: Oogai Town, middle of the woods-**

Strongarm keeps on driving to search for Sideswipe. Makoto just look outside the window until she saw something.

"Strongarm, stop!" she alerted, making her guardian stopped. The girl then went outside her as the cadet transformed.

They gasped as they witnessed something. They saw some containment pods! And they all looks rusted.

"What happened here-davi?" Dabyi asked in shocked.

The girl shrugged. "No clue."

Suddenly, they heard a twig snap as Strongarm bring out her weapon while Dabyi transformed to the transformation device. "Stay behind me." the cadet told her partner.

They followed the noises as the trees clearing up and up ahead they saw another bot...but with a tail. Strongarm gestures Makoto stay hidden behind the tree and so she did.

The view of the bot appears to be a wolf. "Prepare for freedom, brother." the bot spoke up with a very soothing voice as he raised his claws to strike the pod.

"Claws in the air!" the cadet from behind him orders, pointing her weapon at him.

He turned around and saw Strongarm. However, without raising his arms...or claws, he just casually walked up to her.

"Hello, sister." he spoke again. "Did you fall out from the sky too? I'm so glad we found each other."

Sister? What is he going on about?

"Decepticon fugitive! By ordering from Cybertronian code section 305, you are hereby-" the cadet tries to orders him but was cut off.

"Of course. You're confused." he somehow told her. "I wasn't a prisoner on that ship. I was a guard."

A guard? "Fixit never said anything about a guard being on the Alchemor." Strongarm pointed out at him, confusedly.

"Fixit, yes..." he pretend to remember the Orange Mini-Con's name. "Well, he wouldn't have known. I was in stasis also. My pod programmed to wake in case of a riot."

Makoto just watched them behind the tree and she gasped quietly as she saw a Decepticon logo but with some scratches on it. He has a Decepticon logo but why was it scratched?

"And why would you have the Decepticon logos?" Strongarm questioned him.

"You've been well trained, asking excellent questions." he chuckles.

"Something tells me, he's up to something-davi..." Dabyi whispered to the girl.

"The logo meant to confuse the others-" he stopped his sentence before try to attack the cadet but she dodge immediately.

Strongarm tries to use her com-link. "This is Strongarm! I am under attack!" she then tries to use her leg to kick her but only to be stopped by the Con's blocking it. "My postion is-!"

He then swing her around and slamming her to the ground before throwing her to the rock, knocking her out. The Con then walked up to her.

"Strongarm!" Makoto gasped.

He heard her voice and but as soon he turned around in alert, he saw nothing. The girl is still hiding behind the tree, didn't make any moves or noises.

"That Decepticon looks fierce with claws-davi." Dabyi spoke up with a low voice at her. "We should head back and call for back up-davi."

The girl nodded in agreement as she began to creep away without making any noises.

* * *

 **-Location: Oogai Town, Yotsuba Mansion-**

Sideswipe and Rikka has come back from the patrol. Rikka climbed out from him as her guardian transformed back to his robot mode.

"Ah, you're back!" Fixit exclaimed. "Listen, I have a very serious news to-"

Rikka then look around. "Strongarm and Makoto aren't back yet, are they?"

"I'm pretty sure they're fine." the red bot spoke up, not caring of what happens to them. But Rikka looked at him and glared.

"Sideswipe!" the girl tries to argue with him but Fixit cut off.

"Actually, cadet Strongarm called in and sound like she was in rubble-trouble! But it was too hard to hear and I figured that her comm unit is malfunctioning and I can't track her." the orange Mini-Con explained.

"Wait, Makoto was with Strongarm!" the girl then gasped. "That means..."

"They're both in trouble-quel!" Raquel alerted.

Rikka then glared at him. "I told you to trust Strongarm but you weren't listening!"

Sideswipe paused for a bit, realizing his mistake. Maybe Rikka was right about trusting Strongarm. What if she get hurts? All of this is his fault. "Scrap..."

"I'll notified Bumblebee immediately!" Fixit pointed out.

But the red bot denied the offers. "No! We'll handle it!"

* * *

 **-Location: Oogai Town, in the Middle of the Sea-**

Bumblebee and the Sharkticon were still fighting with each other.

"You have forced me to walk on two legs. How dare you?!" the Sharkticon then charged at him but Rosetta appeared in front of him just in time and create her Rosetta Wall.

The Sharkticon collided with the wall, only to bounce him back where he came from. Heart then leaped up in the air, grabbing his left arm and flings him to the ground.

"Thanks, you two!" Bumblebee thanked them.

The girls smiled. "That's why we trusted you, Bumblebee." Heart winked at him.

The Sharkticon then stand back up to his feet. The girls reunited by Bumblebee's side with their fighting stance on.

"Listen here, Sharkticon." the yellow bot pointed his gun at him.

"My name is Hammerstrike. Cybertron most feared pirate." There's a pirate on Cybertron? "And soon the ruler of all in this planet sees!"

Bumblebee rolled his optics. "Yeah...okay, whatever. Surrender now or these brave warriors and my Dinobot partner will taking a beating then surrender."

Hammerstrike then throws a bunch of boxes at them but Rosetta created her Rosetta Wall again to block them. But one of the boxes hit Bumblebee's hands, making him lose the grip of his gun as well. "Scrap..."

"Surrender the light's of you." the Con laughed. "I will never been fend in the gorgeous depth again!" he then tries to claw him but Heart stopped him. "Unhand me, you foul creature!" he then tries to claw her face instead.

"Don't be...selfish!" she then used her leg to kick him back. Rosetta then looked at the water in worried. "Anytime now, Grimlock." he was still underwater.

Hammerstrike then charge at Heart, making her fall back but Bumblebee catches her in time. "Are you alright?" the Cure nodded in replied.

The Sharkticon then jumped out from the boat and began to transform into his shark mode. "He's getting away-sharu!" but the fugitive run away.

"We almost had him-lance..." Lance spoke out in disappointment. Rosetta looked at him. "It's alright, Lance. We'll get him next time."

With that, Bumblebee com-link Grimlock to see if he can get to shore.

* * *

 **-Location: Oogai Town, Yotsuba's Mansion-**

Bumblebee has arrived back to their base.

"Where's everyone? Rikka and Makoto?" Mana asked.

"Oh, that. Well..." Fixit chuckles nervously.

"Well...?" Alice waited for him to response.

"Cadet Strongarm, Sideswipe and their partners are out for their alignment-assignment!" not wanting to bring up the subject, he then saw Grimlock was all soaking wet. "What just happened?"

"It's a...long story." Alice reassured him.

"Fixit, where are the others?" the lieutenant asked him in a very serious tone.

"Well..." the Mini-Con chuckles nervously again.

* * *

 **-Location: Somewhere around the woods-**

Sideswipe was strolling around a small building which happens to be an abandoned cabin. Inside, Rikka was crossing her arms with an angry expression.

The red bot sighed. "Rikka, don't take this so seriously..."

The girl didn't responds as Sideswipe stopped his track and spoke up again. "Look, I'm sorry. You were right about to trust Strongarm. It was all my fault that I abandoned her...and your friend..."

He had a sad tone in his voice. Rikka looked at him. Was he feeling guilty now...? "Sideswipe..."

"I get it. If you're mad at me, go ahead and yelled at me."

"I'm not mad at you, Sideswipe. You're my guardian, my teammate, my friend." she pointed out. "Friends aren't supposed to mad at each other. And I'm sorry for lashing my anger at you either. I was just so worried about my friends that I ended up worrying you instead..."

"Heh. No worries." he chuckles. "From now on, we're in the real team right?" receiving a nod from her.

"Hey, look-quel!" Raquel grabbed their attention. They look and saw Makoto was running towards them. "Makoto?!"

Rikka then climbed out from the car. "Makoto?! What's going on?! Where's Strongarm?!"

Makoto tries gasped for air. "She's got beat up by a Con!"

"A Con?! Where is she now?" Sideswipe asked.

"Right there-davi!" Dabyi pointed where she and Makoto came from.

"Alright, climb up!" he then opened the doors for the girls climbed in and drives off.

Not for long, they arrived at the same place where Makoto and Dabyi came from. "There they are-davi." she whispered.

They saw Strongarm being chained up by the same wolf like Decepticon.

"I don't trust him. He looks cool." the red bot blurted out. "Kinda reminds me of someone..."

"What do we now-quel?" Raquel asked in worried and concern.

"If I was a half criminal Strongarm think I am, I just walked away." he replied bluntly.

Rikka sighed. "Sideswipe, this is not the time to-" she paused her sentence. "I have an idea! Follow me!". The others followed her.

"But giving you a second chance isn't up to me." Strongarm told him. "I'm just a cadet. My surperior officer would have to be the one to-"

"I would love to meet your squadron. How many of you are there? Where are your base?" the Con questioned.

"We're just over-" she paused for a second. "Wait, how do we know this isn't a trick?"

"I see you've found a couple of Autobots." a mysterious...yet a similar voice can be heard from behind.

The two look and saw a bot coming from the tree. Strongarm take a closer look at the bot and she realized it's Sideswipe! He has a glow Decepticon logo on his chest. "Can I get in on a little payback?"

The Con looked at him and smirks. "Greeting, brother. I'm Steeljaw." So, this wolf Con named is Steeljaw. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm...Grim...bee!" Sideswipe stutters. Really? Grimbee? A combination name of Grimlock and Bumblebee?

"I'm glad you are free, Grimbee." the Con, who is now revealed to be named Steeljaw, offered him to join him. "Step into the light and join me."

Sideswipe then look at his logo. "But uh, what happened to your mark then, brother...?"

"I destroyed it and its tracking mechanism." he explained. Aha, that explain everything. "The Autobots mustn't capture me before I can prove to them I've reformed. I want to live here now, peacefully. As I'm sure you do too."

Strongarm then saw Rikka and Makoto were sneaking towards her.

"Makoto, Rikka, what are you doing? Get out!" the cadet whispered to them.

Makoto shook her head. "I'm not leaving you, Strongarm."

The two then tries to unchained her but not until Steeljaw heard the noise behind him and turned around.

"We've been spotted-davi!" Dabyi alerted.

The Con growled. "What are you? Besides strange?"

"Look who's talking-quel!" Raquel yelled at him.

"Don't go near them, brother!" Sideswipe warned him.

Steeljaw scoffed. "Treachery. How like you...Autobots."

"If you want the Autobots so much, you'll have to get through us first!" Rikka and Makoto then hold out their transformation devices.

"Pretty Cure, Love Link!" the girls then 'draw' the letters L-O-V-E on the screen. The middle flashes three times and trigger the transformation.

It first show Rikka with the hair ornaments appeared and the light trigger her body, creating the dress. Makoto's transformation also the same but instead of her dress shows up first, her arm warmers show and then her dress. The yellow light created Rikka's shoes while Makoto's Lovely Commune is shown on her pelvis. Rikka then spin around before landing on the ground and introduced herself.

"The Light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!"

Makoto also does the same.

"The Blade of Courage! Cure Sword!"

The Con stepped back in shocked and surprised. "With the blade of courage, I, Cure Sword, will cut off your careerism with the sword of love!" Sword hollered.

Using her hand, Sword slashed the chain on Strongarm, making them break with ease. The cadet was freed from the chain.

"What?!" the Con optics widened in anger.

"Sideswipe!" Diamond called out.

The red bot then wiped off his fake Decepticon logo from his chest as he leaped up while Steeljaw growls and leaped up as well but Sideswipe dodge his attack and landed on the ground.

The Con growled more and charged at him but only to be kick in the stomach by Strongarm, making him flying and then Diamond and Sword charge at him and grabbed each of his arms and flung him to the tree.

He got slams into a tree. However, it about to fall on Diamond and Sword. Strongarm then transform into her vehicle form and scooped both of them in before the tree fall.

"Thanks, Strongarm." Sword thanked her.

"No problem." she replied.

Sideswipe then walked towards them. Diamond noticed that the Con has disappeared. "He's gone..."

"I have a bad feeling we're gonna see that Con again." the red bot pointed out.

The cadet nods. "I hope so." she reassured.

"But from now on, let's head back." Sword suggests.

* * *

 **-Location: Oogai Town, Yotsuba Mansion-**

The two vehicles made it back to the base. Mana, Alice and Fixit greeted them.

"You're back!" Mana then went to hugged her friends. "We were so worry about you."

"We're fine, Mana." Rikka told her.

"Why wouldn't they be okay?" Bumblebee spoke up with Grimlock, holding a barrel. Inside that barrel was Hammerstrike. They somehow managed to capture him.

"Sideswipe and I were having a communication difficulty earlier, Lieutenant. Nothing serious." the cadet explained.

"Anything to report?" the yellow bot asked.

"Well, we found some open pod, sir." Strongarm replied.

"And a Decepticon." Rikka added.

"He said his name is Steeljaw." Makoto continued.

Sideswipe spoke up. "Says he wanted to live peacefully on this with like minded Decepticons, but he got unpeaceful with us real quick."

"Sounds like a very selfish ways to do it." Alice commented.

Grimlock walked over with a barrel. "Can't wait to meet him. I'll go put this one away, and I'll do it gently." then, Hammerstrike muttered something very angrily inside the barrel but Grimlock punch the barrel to make him quiet.

"If he's lying about going straight, we could be looking at a Decepticon army trying to take over this planet." Strongarm continued.

Bumblebee nods. "It's all the more reason to wrap these fugitives up fast. I'll have Fixit prep a report on Steeljaw's list." he then continued to walk away. "Good intel, newbies. Apparently, I can send you into the field together."

Strongarm then looked down at Rikka and Makoto. "Thanks, you two. You really saved my spark out there." she smiled.

"You're welcome." Makoto smiled back at her.

Sideswipe groans. "What?! I put my gears on the line for you too, you know!" he began to walked away.

"Sideswipe..." Rikka sighed, still disappointed on his attitude.

The red bot waved his hand. "Fine! You're never gonna-" he then slipped on the mud and almost fall down. But Strongarm catches him in time.

"Thanks." she gave him a smug look. "And don't get too cocky." she then let him go and walked away.

"Now, do you trust her?" his human partner asked him.

The red bot looked at her before spoke up. "Yeah, I think I trust her. A bit." he let out a soft smile.

The girls then giggled at each other as the sun is about to set. It was indeed a tiring day for them.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : The Team Need You! Rosetta's Power!**

 **-Location: Oogai Town, Golf Course-**

It was an usual normal day. The place took place at the golf course. They were people playing some golf. One of the man, then catching his breath while admiring the view.

"What are great day to score for hole in one." the man spoke up. "A masterpiece. No, no, no, a 'grass'terpiece!" Nice pun.

He then jumped onto a golf cart and drove off. As soon he has drove off, something jumped out from the water and landed on the surface. It's another Con which happens to be a lobster-like.

"Yes! Three bodies of water across in nano-cycle!" the lobster Con hollered. "This planet is no match for-"

He then got interrupted by engine sounds. He looked and saw four vehicles and a green bot coming to his way. They were Autobots and the Cures! The Dinobot charged at him, but only to be shot by the lobster's blue beam coming from his mouth.

"Grimlock!" Rosetta yelled.

Grimlock then got blasted away and hit fall on top of Sideswipe. The Dinobot loss unconscious for a bit before he get off of Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe, are you okay?" Diamond asked him, with a thumb up from him in return.

"That's beam sure is something." Sword spoke up.

"With that beam of his, we could get hurt. We have to block that beam somehow." Heart then look at Rosetta. "Rosetta!"

Rosetta nodded in acknowledge of what she's about to do.

The lobster Con then cheered. "Woo hoo! Four more Autobot take downs and I will own the record!"

"Hate to ruin your day, Bisk, but that one you just threw is actually a Dinobot." Bumblebee and Strongarm pointed their weapons at him.

"Fine." the Con, who revealed to named Bisk, scoffed. "I can still tie the record." he then tries to shoot his blue energy beam at him but Rosetta created her Rosetta Wall to block it. But the beam of his is too strong as she is struggling.

"Heart! Diamond! Sword!" the yellow Cure called out.

"Okay!" the three Cures jumped and began to throw kick and punch at the Con, making him blast away.

With the blue energy beam has faded away from Rosetta Wall, Rosetta about to collapsed but Strongarm gently catches her.

"Are you alright?" the cadet asked her.

The Cure just gave her a weak smile and nodded. "I'm fine." she then look at her hands. Her power...is it becoming more weaker?

"Don't worry, Alice. We'll take care of him from here." Bumblebee spoke up before they all raced to the Con.

Sideswipe then tries to attack him with his sword as Diamond tries to kick him with her leg but Bisk used his claw to block them and reflect them back, and blasting the two away.

"This lobster is too tough!" Sideswipe retorts.

"Double defense mode! I am a master at this!" the Con bragged.

"You're really that annoying-quel!" Raquel argues.

"Look who's talking, shorty!" Bisk shot back. He then shoot another blue energy beam at them.

Rosetta quickly reacted and tries to create her Rosetta Wall. "Stiff and Strong! Rosetta Wall!" but...nothing happened. The beam hit them, knocking them back.

"Rosetta!/Alice!"

Bisk laughed. "Your defense are no longer for my power!"

Rosetta stands up and looked at her hands again. Did she...lose her power already? Whatever happens, she was horrified. Lance then looked at her in worried. "Rosetta-lance...?"

Growling, Bumblebee then com-link the others. "Sideswipe and Rikka cascade with Strongarm, Makoto, Mana and me! Grimlock, splash down manevour! Go!"

With that, they moves into the different direction. Strongarm and Bumblebee fires their gun at him with Diamond and Sword using the 'Twinkle Diamond' and 'Holy Sword' respectively. Sideswipe then appeared from the air and give him a drop kick.

Bisk then about to stumbles but remains standing up. "You think I don't know how to beat this attack?! It's just up, up, left, down, claw, claw!"

"No! But beat this!" the red bot smirked at him and then looked at Heart and she nodded.

She insert her Cure Lovead into the slot before drawing a heart on the Lovely Commune. The smaller heart in the middle blinks twice, and her heart brooch shines. "Reach Out to You! My Sweet Heart!" using her hands, she placed both of her hands on her heart brooch and released the pink light at him, which blind him for a bit.

"Ah! My eyes! Too bright!" the Con shouted as he shielded his eyes.

"Now! Grimlock!" the Dinobot then leaped to the air and shouted, "Cannonball!" and smashed on top of him, knocking him out.

"You are so under arrest." the cadet told at the knocked out Con.

"Score one more for us. Good work, team. Let's get him into a stasis cell." Bumblebee ordered.

Sideswipe and Strongarm then carried Bisk and they headed off to their base. However, Rosetta looked down at the ground a bit before looking at her hands.  
"Has my power...?" she muttered.

"Alice, are you coming?" Grimlock called her out which snapped her out from imagination.

She nodded. "Yes!" and followed them.

* * *

 **-Location: Oogai Town, Yotsuba's Mansion-**

The team went back to the mansion and Bisk has now placed into the stasis cell.

"And Bisk is tossing us around with his claws!" Grimlock told the orange Mini-Con about what happened. "So, I nailed him with the dino demolisher! It was epic!"

"Sounds exciting." Fixit spoke up. "I think hearing about what all of you do is the most filling-billing-thrilling part of what I do! Gosh, I'd love to get out in the field in a strictly non-confrontational capacity of course."

"Rule 699 dash B: Mini-Cons must remain at their duty stations at all time-" the cadet reminded him but was cut off by her human partner.

"Now, it's not the time, Strongarm." Makoto giggled. "In fact, Fixit is part of our team, remember?"

"But doesn't build for the tough stuff anyway." Sideswipe smirked.

Rikka glared at him. "Sideswipe!"

"Hey, hey, I was just joking!"

However, Fixit look saddened at it.

"Now, now, Fixit. Don't feel bad about it." Mana reassured to him.

Bumblebee spoke up. "Yeah. That's not to say you don't play a key role on our team."

"Just not as key as me: tailpipe kicker. Am I right?" Grimlock asked.

The Mini-Con frowned at him. "Well, excuuuuse me." he then roll away.

Alice just watches them from the distance before sighing and began to walk away. But Grimlock noticed her and began to follows her. The girl then sat down at the couch and looked at her hands again. Lance was begin to get worried.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Grimlock, who was looking at her through the window.

Alice shook her head. "It's nothing, Grim." she fibbed.

Her guardian just stare at her, knowing that she is lying. "Come on, I know you're lying. Why are you sad? You can tell me. Is it because what the others said about Fixit?"

"Oh, it's not that. It's just..." she looked at her hands once more. "My Pretty Cure power..."

"What's wrong with it?" he raised his eyebrow.

"It's...gone." with that reply, Lance and Grimlock gave her a shocked expression.

"What do you mean it's gone-lance?" her fairy partner looked panic.

The girl looked at them. "When I use my Rosetta Wall on that Decepticon's attack, my power got weakened." she explained. "And when I try to use it for the second time, it just...disappeared."

Her fairy partner and guardian just looked at her in worried, unsure of what to say next. Then, the beeping sound got everyone's attention.

"Decepticon. A few miles away." Fixit announced.

Bumblebee nods. "Let's roll and recapture!" he tries another catchphrase but receiving no reaction.

"Really-sharu?" Sharuru sighed.

"Yep, not feeling that one either." he pointed out. "Come on."

The three bots transforms into their vehicles and letting their partners in. Grimlock then turn to Alice.

"What about you?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." she shook her head. "You go ahead, Grimlock." her guardian tries to argue with her but seeing his team already drive off, he transform into his DInobot mode and followed them.

The girl just watches them go and sighed. Without her Pretty Cure power, she can't help her team. Fixit and Lance notices her, feeling sad. Again, they are not sure of what to say.

* * *

 **-Location: Oogai Town, Airport-**

They have arrived at some airport from the distance. They stopped our tracks for a bit.

"Strongarm and Sideswipe. Let's move in for a closer look. In vehicle mode." Bumblebee orders them.

Before driving off, Grimlock ask them. "What about me?"

"Uh..you're too dinosaur-y to sneak around big guy." Sideswipe pointed out.

"Hang back and secure the perimeter." the yellow bot told the Dinobot before driving off. Grimlock was confused on what Bumblebee meant by 'perimeter'.

The three vehicles drives across the hangar. "Split up. If you spot the fugitive, com the rest immediately." Bumblebee told them.

With that, they split up into different direction. Bumblebee and Mana were looking out for some suspicious activities until the girl heard something.

"Bumblebee, did you heard that?" she asked her Autobot guardian as he stopped his track for a bit. He heard it too. It's coming from one of the hangar.

They followed the noise and they saw a giant maroon Decepticon, who is searching for something inside of the plane.

"Where are ya, ya stinkin'?" this Con seems to have some sort of Cockney accent. "There ya are, ya little beauty!"

Bumblebee then shines his headlight at Con as he noticed. The yellow bot then pulled out his gun and pointed at him. "Playtime's over!"

The Con then placed the small part down and smirked. "Do ya really 'hink you can 'ake all ov us, copper?"

Mana who was hiding behind the wall, blinking her eyes. "Us? What does he mean?"

"I know I can take you, Decepticon." Bumblebee paused for a bit before realizing on what the Con just said. "Wait. Did you just say 'us'?"

The Con smirked as his body parts began to de-attached and take forms into giant ants. "Eh?!" Mana and Sharuru were surprised at this.

"He can split into ants-sharu?!"

The robot ants then pounced on Bumblebee and began to sting him. It was a painful sting! "Mana! A little help!"

"Bumblebee! We're coming!" the girl shouted as she grabbed her transformation device. "Pretty Cure, Love Link!"

Her head is showing and a yellow light surrounds her hair. First, it takes a shape of a heart and then her long yellow hair appears along with her hair ornaments. The yellow light then creates her dress. More yellow light creates a pink heart on her chest and then her arm warmers and boots. She landed on the ground and began to introduced herself.

"The Overflowing love! Cure Heart!"

Heart then charged at the robot ants and kicked two of them away. The rest of the ants part looked at her.

"An' who migh' you be?" one of them asked in annoyance.

"With the strength of love, I, Cure Heart, will get back your heart-pounding excitement!"

"Cure Heart, eh? 'as a nice rin' to it but havin' two ov you have no ma'ch faw us!" They began to pound at her but some blue diamonds blocked them.

"Make that four!" they looked and saw Diamond, Sword, Sideswipe and Strongarm arrived just in time!

The Con growled. "There's mawe ov 'hem! But no matters!" they all began to pounced the bots and the Cures.

"Be careful! They stings!" Bumblebee warned them. But it was too late! The two bots got stings! Diamond dodge its pouncing while Sword just slashed them away.

"Diamond! Sword!" Heart called out. "If only Rosetta was here." she muttered to herself.

Then, Grimlock came rushing from the wall like he was trying to impersonate that _'Kool-Aid man'_. "Oh yeah!" but one of them landed on his face and began to stings him.

The Con laughed before turning to the others. "Oi, bring it in!"

They obeyed him as they took the part and escaped from where Grimlock made the wall.

"They're escaping-sharu!"

Bumblebee quickly get up as he and Heart tries to catch them. The Con looked at them. "Down the hatch." and jumped into the hatch. Bumblebee tries to grab but he already escaped.

"Scrap! Who is this bot?!" he wondered loudly.

* * *

 **-Location: Oogai Town, Yotsuba's Mansion-**

Alice was looking at the moon while Fixit was carrying his stuff. He stopped as he look at her.

"Miss Alice." the caretaker robot called her out. "Is everything alright? You seems quiet."

"I'm fine, Fixit." she lied again. "Don't worry about me."

He then rolls to her side. "But you didn't go on a mission with the others. There's must be something wrong with that."

The girl sighed. There are no point of telling lies or avoiding these kind of question anymore. "I kinda lost my Pretty Cure power..."

"Oh dear..." Fixit gasped. "How did this happen?"

"It happens when we're fighting against Bisk..." she told him. "His beam somehow managed to break my Rosetta Wall..."

The caretaker about to speak up again until they saw the team has back.

"Oh, you're back!" he greeted them. "Did you get the fuga-fugitives?"

"Unfortunately, no. He, I mean, they escaped." Bumblebee spoke up. "Could you find some information about this fugitive?"

"It's a Decepticon that can split into ants and sting-sharu!" Sharuru explained the detail about that Con.

"Hm...that sounds familiar..." Fixit then opened Alchemor database to find the detail of Decepticon that Sharuru explained. "Ah, here he is. He's the Combiner named Chop Shop." A Combiner Decepticon? That's new. And Chop Shop, huh? Has a nice ring to it. "A one man heist crew with a list of crimes as long as Alpha Trion's beard."

"Alpha Trion...?" Mana blinked her eyes.

"It's a long story. Have you seen that beard? It's more of a steel carpet. The way he-" Fixit got interrupted.

"So, Chop Shop's a thief up to his old tricks again?" Bumblebee wondered.

The caretaker continued. "I snacked-waxed-hacked local law enforcement database and found a list of properties stolen within an appropriate radius. A list of properties stolen within an approriate radius." he continued. "At first there didn't seem to be a pattern. Copper wire, kerosene, space heater, insolation, storage tanks, computer chips and now an aircraft gyroscene. But taken together there's really only one thing Chop Shop would need all those parts for."

Within the explanation, the fairies were almost fall asleep by that.

"This is much worse than Joe's lecture-quel..." Raquel muttered under his breath.

Bumblebee heard him and rolled his optics. "A space ship." he told Fixit.

"That means, he wants off this planet!" Makoto blurted out.

"Can't say I blame him." Sideswipe shrugged.

Fixit look at the monitor. "Chop Shop appears to have everything he needs except fuel." he continued. "A manufacturing plant in the country synthesizes liquid oxygen. Security's tight though. Too tight for oversized aliens to just walk up to-"

"So, we don't send any of them." Bumblebee interrupted him. "Alice, would you be up for-"

When he looked at the girl, she turned away from them with a bit depression expression on her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Strongarm asked in concern.

"Uh...let just say that she somehow lost her Pretty Cure power." Grimlock explained, grinning nervously.

The others looked at him in shocked. "What?!"

That caught Alice's attention. "Oh, don't worry about me, all of you. I'll be fine." she smiled.

"Are you sure-lance?" Lance questioned her in worry. The girl just nodded.

The others looked at each other before turning to the girl. "A-alright, if you say so."

"Alice..." Mana muttered in worry as well.

Bumblebee then turned to Fixit. "Fixit, we might need your tech expertise too."

The Mini-Con's optics widened. "Me?"

"You said you wanted to get out in the field." Rikka told him. "So, this is your chance."

Strongarm denied. "Though it is against regulations."

Makoto sighed. "Strongarm. It'll be fine. Fixit is under our protection after all."

Fixit looked at Alice as the girl looked back at him. She smiled and signaling a nod to let him go. "How dangerous are we talking about?" he turned to the others. "Say ranging from I don't know one to forty."

"If Chop Shop makes it off this planet, who know what trouble he can cause." Bumblebee explained. "He needs to be brought to justice."

Grimlock then fist pump. "Boom! Let's go bug hunting!"

"Throttle down, Grimlock. You're staying here." Bumblebee told him. "Without an Earth based vehicle mode, you'd stick out like a sore cyber car pole. Besides, you can stay here and accompany Alice."

"I know that but, Fixit doesn't have a vehicle mode." the green bot stated.

"He's not gonna need one." Makoto pointed out. "And in fact, Dabyi can handle the guard's situation."

Dabyi nodded as he created a purple smoke surrounding her and then revealing herself that she transform into a human. "You may call me in this from, D.B."

"Woah! She can do that?!" Sideswipe gawked.

"We all can-quel!" Raquel pointed out.

D.B then spoke up. "Now, let's get down to business!" receiving some nods from the others.

* * *

 **-Location: Oogai Town Factory-**

They have arrived at some sort of factory. D.B. riding with Makoto, Fixit and Strongarm, showing her ID card to the guard and saying she's part-time guard here. The guard stare the ID for a bit before nodding and let them through.

"Field work is fun." Fixit admitted it. "Let's find more human we can fool."

"Fixit, this is not the time for-" Makoto got interrupted when Strongarm suddenly stopped her tracks. "Hey, what gives-"

They look and saw a bunch of Chop Shops's part were up to something with that fuel truck. However, one of them spotted Strongarm.

"We've been made. Bug out!" he alerted the others.

"Chop Shop is making a break for it!" D.B. exclaimed.

"On our way!" the two vehicles then blocked in front of them.

"You're not going anywhere, Chop Shop!" Sideswipe told them.

" _We're here to stop your cruel and selfish behavior!_ " Heart hollered.

Behind Chop Shop, Makoto who is now Cure Sword and Fixit were standing behind them, not letting them escape.

One of them growled as they started to stack up to each other and form into Chop Shop. However, his right arm is missing because its currently fighting with Strongarm.

"You no good widgets. What am I suppose to do now?!" Chop Shop groans. He then looks at Fixit and smirked. The Con grabbed him.

"Fixit!"

Chop Shop then attaches him into his arm socket. "Nonononono!" Fixit yelled.

"He got Fixit!" Diamond exclaimed.

"I'm not supposed to be here!" the Mini-Con complained.

"Fixit, hang on!" Strongarm then tries to leap up to grab Fixit but the Con notices her and punch her with Fixit.

"Strongarm!"

"That's gonna leave a mark!" Fixit pointed out.

"Righty, take ta' wheel!" Chop Shop told his right arm part, named Righty. What a cute name. He obeyed and went inside the truck and began to drive away. Chop Shop then climbed at the back of the truck.

"He's getting away-quel!"

"And he has Fixit-sharu!"

"Actually, Fixit is now part of the suspect." Strongarm pointed out.

"Well, we aren't losing him!" the others then transformed into their vehicles and letting their partners in and chase after Chop Shop.

"Sideswipe, Strongarm, get Chop Shop left flank. I'll try to pitton manuver!" Bumblebee ordered.

The two bots obeyed and they went to the other side while Bumblebee was at the other. Chop Shop notices Sideswipe and give him a kick, making him lose control. "Sideswipe! Are you okay?" Diamond asked him.

"I'm fine! What about you?" the girl just nods. "Incoming-quel!"

With that, Chop Shop used Fixit to make half of the bridge collapsed on them, forcing them stop.

"Is everyone okay?" Heart spoke up. Her teammates just nods. They look and they already lost Chop Shop.

"Can't win em all." Sideswipe pointed out.

"And we can't use our Pretty Cure attacks on Chop Shop, or else it'll might hurt Fixit as well." Sword explained. If only Rosetta was here...

"We haven't lose them yet." Strongarm spoke up. With that, she used her ultraviolet headlights and revealing the tracks that Chop Shop left. "First rule of perp identification. Memorize the suspects tire tracks."

"Amazing-quel."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get them and Fixit-sharu!"

* * *

 **-Location: Oogai Town, Yotsuba's Mansion-**

Grimlock was like walking forward and backward repeatedly, not knowing what to do. He then stopped when she sees Alice was staring at her hands.

"Alice..." he sighed. "You're worrying yourself again..."

The girl then looked at him. "I'm sorry, Grim. It's just...my Pretty Cure power..."

"I know that. But that doesn't mean you should give up as a Pretty Cure." he pointed out.

"Grim...I'm sorry but I can't..."

"Alice..." Lance spoke up. "You're worrying about your Pretty Cure power more than your team-lance. It doesn't matter if you lost your power-lance. Our team needs you-lance!"

"He's right, Alice. Our team will not be completed without you creating those shields thing!" Grimlock explained. "You're you, Alice. You're part of our team. They need you out there!"

Alice just stared at them for a while before looking down. Were they telling the truth? Without her Pretty Cure powers, she can't do anything but her team needs her! She's part of the team! The one and only Cure Rosetta!

"Grim, Lance, thank you. I feel more confidence growing inside of me." the girl told her. Those words bring the smiles to their faces. "Our team really needs me. Grim, you stay here. Lance, let's go!"

* * *

 **-Location: Oogai Town, Train Station-**

They arrived at some sort of abandoned train station. The Autobots let their partners out first before transforming to their robots mode.

"The trail leads inside here, sir." Strongarm told her lieutenant.

Bumblebee nods. "Keep your optics open. We're on Chop Shop's turf now."

They walked forward for a bit and peek inside and saw a large rocket.

"Sweet ride." the red bot muttered.

"Okay, so not so much his turf as his mission control." Bumblebee spoke up.

Then, right behind us, Chop Shop was standing as they turned around. "You don't want us on this rock and we don't wanna be here, so what's the glitch, coppers?!"

The Con then tries to slam us with Fixit but they all dodge it. Diamond and Sword then kicked him from the other side. Growling, Chop Shop then use Fixit to slam them away.

"Sorry, Rikka, Makoto!" Fixit apologizes.

Strongarm then pointed her gun at him. "Don't shoot, Strongarm! You might hit the rocket fuel and Fixit!" Heart warned her.

"Mana, look out!"

Chop Shop grabbed Heart with his left arm and bring her to his face. "You 'hink you're so 'ough, are you?" he chuckles as his left arm stings her.

"Heart!"

"Let her go!" a voice yelled at him from behind.

They turned around and saw a familiar face. It's Cure Rosetta!

"Rosetta!" her teammates were happy to see her. Chop Shop then just dropped Heart on the ground but Sideswipe catches her in time.

"An' what are you gonna do about it?" the Con smirked at her. He then uses Fixit again to tries and slam her but she easily blocked it with her only one hand.

"Anything I got." she replied. Then, she uses her knee to give him a powerful kick on the stomach, making him flinched in pain.

"She still have her Pretty Cure powers...?" Heart wondered. "I thought she has no powers left."

"I may not have more powers but thanks to Grim and Lance, the warmth in my heart finally realized that my team really needs my help!" she announced.

Her orange heart brooch then start to glow. "That's..." Lance gawked. Something form from the brooch, it looks like a Cure Loveads but the shape looks like an Autobot symbol with a bow in it.

"Did she...?" Fixit wondered.

Chop Shop growled. "Why you little witchet." he raised his right arm again to give her another punch but Rosetta was ready.

"Love Heart Arrow!" she summoned the weapon that looks like a bow and arrow. She grabbed it and then inserts her Cure Loveads and touches 4 different coloured hearts and after the top heart shines yellow. Then, she takes the arrow and pushes it. "Pretty Cure Rosetta Reflection!" she makes a circle and form a yellow clover and immediately blocked the punch.

"What?!" the Con's optics widened.

"Woah!" the others was just amazed by it.

Then, the punch was reflect back as Chop Shop was in shocked. "How did you-?"

"I'm the legendary warrior, Pretty Cure: Cure Rosetta. It's my duty to protect that I love the most especially my team!" Rosetta explained. "Fixit, the team needs you as well!"

Chop Shop tries to hit her again with Fixit but he freezes. "You work for me, palie. Don't listen to her!"

Fixit then glared at him. "I work for my team!" he then punches his face multiple times. "Why you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself?"

The Con growled. "Get off, ya mangy skid!" and he detached him from his right arm.

The Mini-Con then roll to Bumblebee. "You can handle the field work from here, right?"

Bumblebee nods. "We'll manage. Thanks, Fixit." he then turned to Heart as she nods as well. With that, they both uppercut him on the chin, making him crash into the truck and became frozen solid.

"That was brutal-lance." Lance spoke up.

"At least we got him-davi." Dabyi pointed out.

"But, wait where did other part of him go-quel?" Raquel asked them. They looked and saw that Righty was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 **-Location: Oogai Town, Yotsuba's Mansion-**

They went back to the base while Chop Shop was placed into a stasis pod as Fixit told the story to Grimlock.

"Wait, wait, wait. You did what? And Alice got a new power?" the green bot asked in confusion.

"Yeah. That's right. Punched Chop Shop a couple of times." Fixit stated but the red bot nudged him to stop doing that. "It was epic. I mean, it doesn't need to be repeated but it was epic."

"If it wasn't for Alice's new power and Fixit, we never would have captured Chop Shop." Bumblebee stated.

"You did it, Alice." Mana and the others smiled at her and she smiled back. "You did a good job."

The others nodded in agreement. Later, Alice was in the living room, drinking some tea while Lance is fast asleep.

"Alice?" Grimlock's voice called her from the open window. The girl looked and saw him. "I knew you wouldn't give up as a legendary warrior."

She smiled at her guardian. "If it wasn't for you, Grim, I wouldn't able to get new power and help our team."

The green bot grinned at her words before spoke up. "Oh, speaking of new power, would you show to me someday? I would love to see it!"

Alice paused for a bit before nodding and smiling. "Sure!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Trouble in Oogai Town! We're Counting on You, Bumblebee!**

 **-Location: Oogai Town, Yotsuba's Mansion-**

The scene shows the monitor locating a stasis pod around Oogai Town.

"Now, this map shows where we've found stasis pods so far." Bumblebee pointed out.

"Hey, if you draw a line between the pod vocations-ovations-locations, it looks kinda like Megatron." Fixit grinned. "Here's that thing on his nose. Here's the-" the caretaker Mini-Con immediately stopped when Bumblebee gave him a weird look.

"The point is now we have an idea of where to search for more pods. The more pods we find, the better way to find the fugitives nearby to be recapture." as Bumblebee continue to explain, Sideswipe stick his finger into his mouth and moving it toward Strongarm's audio receptor. "In this criteria alone, there probably-"

He got interrupted when he heard a smashing noise. He turned around and saw Strongarm pinned the red bot.

"And that, funny bot, is what happens when someone sticks his finger in my audio receptor." the cadet glared at him with an anger tone in her voice.

"For a rulebook with arms, you fight dirty." Sideswipe hissed at her. But Strongarm pinned him down again.

Grimlock just clapped his hands in enjoyment. "Do it again, Strongarm! Do it again!"

"Guys, please." Bumblebee then tries to separate the two bots. "I'm just trying to get us organized."

The two bots ignored him and began to argue again.

"You got lucky." Sideswipe snapped. "I was about to make a move."

"My foot is about to move you right back to Cybertron!" Strongarm growled at him.

"Enough!" Poor Bumblebee, couldn't take it anymore.

The two bots huffed and walks away from each other. The green bot just laughed and walked away as well.

Fixit then rolls to him. "Um, should I reschedule over map presentations to tomorrow?"

The yellow bot sighed. "My team never gave Optimus this much trouble." he mumbled. He then look at the sky. "Or even Mana. In fact, she's a great leader and a friend."

"Really, what's the secret?" Fixit questioned him.

Bumblebee just shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess I could try asking him." he then walked away.

Grimlock was searching for his human partner to see what they're up to. He then heard some voices coming from the open window. He went over and saw the girls were watching some news.

"Whatcha watching?" he asked.

"Oh, Grim! We're just watching some news." Alice replied.

In the screen, he saw the girls in their Cures form were fighting and dodging some random Decepticon's attack.

"Hey! It's those time where we tried to capture that Buzzclaw!" he pointed out.

Mana nodded. "That's right."

The screen shows again of Sword giving a kick on the Con and making the blast to the stand of the billboard. The billboard was about to collapse as the crowds run away in fear. Suddenly, one of the child tripped and fall down as the billboard was about to fall on him but Rosetta arrived just in time and created Rosetta Reflection to block it. Heart then grabbed the child to safety. The child later got reunited with his parents.

The other crowds were happy to see Heart. "Pretty Cure!" some of them cheered.

"Thank you, Pretty Cure! You're the best!" a child praised her.

She smiled. "You're welcome. Always happy to help." she winked.

Grimlock just eyed on the screen. "Wow! You girls are pretty popular!" his words earning the giggled from the girls. Ever since the girls has revealed themselves as Pretty Cure to the public, they are no longer need to hide their secret identities. But the Autobots on the hand...

The reporter then ask Heart. "Why do you and your teammates love helping people so much, Cure Heart?"

Heart replied. "That's what Pretty Cure and leader do." she winks. Mana just giggled at her Cure self.

"That's impressive." Grimlock added. "Bumblebee, on the other hand, have problem to lead Strongarm and Sideswipe."

Mana frowned at that. "Must be hard for him."

"He must be stressful from all those two keep fighting." Alice pointed out.

"Sideswipe still hasn't change ever since we fight Steeljaw." Rikka sighed.

"Well, Strongarm can be a little strict to him." Makoto added with her friend sighing again.

"Well, I'm sure Bumblebee will find a way to keep those two organize." Mana reassured.

Suddenly, they heard a loud crashing sound. They rushed to see what the sound is. A bunch of scattered old paint cans on the ground while Bumblebee just groaned in pain.

"Bumblebee, are you okay?" the girl asked him.

"Yeah...I'm fine." he replies back. Grimlock offered his hand to him to help him stand up and so he did.

"What were you doing-sharu?" the pink fairy questioned.

Bumblebee sighed. "You know when Optimus told us to stop doing something we stopped?"

The girls just look at each other and shrugged but Mana replies. "Yeah?"

"Because Optimus had this great commanding voice. It was like...ahem. Strongarm." he tries to imitate his mentor's voice. "Sideswipe. Grimlock. Pretty Cure. There is no time for this foolishness. We have a galaxy relying on us and a mission to complete."

There was an awkward silent for a bit until the bots tries to hold their laughter but failed miserably and burst them out. Bumblebee just sighed.

"Now, now. There's no reason to laugh at him." Mana told them. "He's trying his best as a leader."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Mana, sir, but..." the cadet tries to spoke up between the laugh.

"That was the worst Starscream's imitation ever." the red bot pointed out, still laughing.

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. "Starscream?" How is that Starscream's bad imitation?

Sideswipe wiped his tears away. "Oh yes. It was. It was terrible!" he just kept on laughing. The girls just sighed. Mana then saw Bumblebee was upset. She knew she had enough.

"You guys are so rude and selfish!" the girl's face turned serious and began to stomped away.

"Mana, wait-sharu!" Sharuru went after her.

They just stared at her in shocked even for Bumblebee as she storm away. The yellow bot never seen her so angry before.

"What did we do?" Grimlock was getting confused. Bumblebee sighed. "I'll go talk to her."

Bumblebee keep on walking to search for her and then saw her just sitting on the couch with a sad expression on her face.

"Hey, Mana." he called out. The girl looked up and saw her Autobot guardian. "Are you alright? You seem upset after you just..you know yelled at my teammates. I never see you get so upset before."

Mana sighed. "I'm fine, Bumblebee. It's just they laughed at you when you try your best to become a leader."

"Heh, no big deal really." he casually replies.

"But...I care for your feeling." she stated and looking at the ground. "Even I get laughed once."

Bumblebee looked at her. "You have...?" receiving a nod from her.

"Though...I don't want to talk about it..." she sounded so depressed about the memory.

Her Autobot guardian stayed quiet. He doesn't want to ask her any further. He just sighed. "A-alright then..."

They both went silent, not saying anything when suddenly...

"Breaking news!" the reporter spoke up on the screen, grabbing the two's attention. "The hikers has found an usual object in the woods."

The two gasped when they saw something very familiar on the screen. Immediately, Bumblebee com-link the others. "This is Bumblebee, I need all of you to gather up at the living room now."

Later, they all gathered up in the living room and started to watch some news.

"This afternoon, this unidentified object has been sent to the Oogai Town History Museum." the reporter announced. "The scientists has done so many researched about it but nothing to avail. So, what is this mysterious object and where did it come from?"

When the news has ended, Sideswipe scoffed. "Why is everyone so bumped? The humans found a stasis pod for us, so let's walk in there and get it."

"Sideswipe, you can't reveal yourself to the crowds, remember?" Rikka sighed.

The cadet nodded at the girl's statement. "She has a point there."

"Still, we need that stasis pod before the humans release what's in it." Bumblebee pointed out.

"So, what should we do-lance?" Lance questioned. Dabyi coughed, grabbing everyone's attention. With that, she transformed herself into a human form, D.B.v"Oh yeah, I forgot about that-lance..."

"But how do we get that pod?" Makoto spoke up.

"Well, I can pretend to be some guidance tour for the girls once we're inside and we opened the back door for you all to get the pod." D.B. explained.

Bumblebee thought for a moment. "Sound reasonable. But first, we need find a tarp for Grimlock to cover the town." he and his team walked away.

"Alright, girls. We'll try our best to help Bumblebee and the Autobots to get the pod." Mana told her teammates. "But try not to get their cover blown." receiving a nod from them.

"We'll get that pod in no time." D.B. hollered.

* * *

 **-Location: Oogai Town History Museum-**

When they have arrived at the museum, D.B. told the museum guidances that she is a tour guidance to the girls. The museum guidances then nodded in approval and let them enter. The girls looked at each other and began to followed D.B.

Behind the museum, Bumblebee and his team has arrived at the back door. Bumblebee and Sideswipe transformed into their robots mode.

"You're really gonna appreciate this Earth museum." Bumblebee told them. "Ah, I learned some fascinating stuffs when I was-"

He soon got interrupted by Grimlock, who came out from hiding under the tarp. "Finally, I think I smell like Fixit's trail grease."

He flung the tarp away which landed on Strongarm. She then transformed into her robot mode and start struggling to get this tarp off her.

"Somebody help me with this!" she cried. "Eww..."

Sideswipe then laughed. "Classic!" and he kept on laughing. Strongarm then trapped him inside the tarp as well as they both struggled to get this thing off.

Bumblebee sighed as he rolled his optics before went over them and lift up the tarp. "Really?"

They soon heard the back door is opened and saw the girls, waiting for them.

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting." Alice spoke up. She then rushed to the alarm switch and switched it on, creating an alarm sounds. The crowds who's in the building started to panic a bit and left the building. After the crowds has left, the girl signaling them to come in. "All clear."

They went inside and started to look for the fugitives. But the bots decided to wandered a bit. That's where they saw some statues of men riding some horses

"What are these statues of human being so happy about?" Grimlock asked.

"Well..." Mana began. "They're cowboys!"

Bumblebee nodded. "They are independent, carefree adventure seekers who transported groups of equines and bovine mammals across this continent western region before it was settled it. It was an exciting time!"

Alice looked up at him and smiled. "You sure know a lot."

Sideswipe then began to yawned. "This is getting boring. Let's go find a stasis pod." the three bots then began to walk away.

"Stop!" Bumblebee orders while imitating in Optimus' voice. They stopped their tracks. He then bent down and whispered to Mana in a normal voice. "Yeah, I think what I did wrong before. I was just doing Optimus' voice, not his body language."

"Bumblebee, I don't think..." she was cut off when Bumblebee walked up to his team.

"By dividing our search efforts..." he spoke up again with Optimus' voice...and his body language. "We will be more efficient..."

While Bumblebee doing the Optimus' gestures, the girls just blinked their eyes while Sharuru just facepalmed.

"Each of you shall choose a..." but right after that, his team just transformed and drive off. Well, that went well...

"There they go again-quel." Raquel sighed.

Bumblebee sighed as well and looked at the girls. "Come on, let's go find that stasis pod." he told them.

The girls nodded as Mana ordered them to split up and adviced them to be careful and they split up. Rikka with Raquel, were walking down the hallways, looking left and right for the stasis pod.

* * *

"There it is-quel!" Raquel pointed out.

The two turn on their left and a saw giant stasis pod. "Should we call the others-quel?"

"We should but we have to make sure if this pod contain any fugitive first." the girl told him. As they walked towards the pod, the lid of the pod suddenly burst open and almost hit Rikka and Raquel. After they recover, they saw a giant buffalo-like Decepticon staring down at them.

"What are you?" the Con asked the girl.

"Uh..." they both lost at words.

The fugitive then looked around. "What is this place? Last time I remember, my boss contrail me to smash the stabilizer out who cross him. Then, I woke up in the tiny box!" he let out a huge roar and went to smash his own stasis pod.

While distracted, Raquel then whispered to the girl. "Rikka, it's time to transform-quel."

The Con growled. "No one put Terrashock in a tiny box!" his vision then started to get blurry. "The world's are closing in. It's hard to breathe. I gotta get out. Gotta find contrail!" with that he charged at the wall, breaking it. And then he got slams himself into the wall. He then recover himself from the crash. "Ugh, which is the way out?"

"Well, you could stay here and we can get some help-"

"Rikka?" Sideswipe's voice called out. "Is that you?"

Terrashock then turned and glare at him. "Hey. Are you that bot that contrails that should be the wise up?"

Sideswipe flinched. "Uh...probably not...?"

"Of course you gonna say that! Who do you think I am stupid?" he exclaimed.

"Is that...a trick question...?" Sideswipe asked, a bit confused and scared.

"Sideswipe, run!" Rikka alerted him. But it was too late! Terrashock already rammed up to him and knock him into the wall. The Con then runs off. "Are you okay?!" she rushed towards him.

"I'm fine!" he replied.

"I am getting out of there and I'll smash anybot that gets in my way!" the con roared.

"We won't let you do that!" Rikka told him.

"We'll see about that, midget!" with that, he runs off.

"Now, what do we do?" the girl questioned her Autobot guardian.

The red bot stands up. "We get in his way! Come on!" Sideswipe then transformed into his vehicle mode and let Rikka in and drove off where the others were. After they arrived at their team, Alice was the first one to spoke up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We saw a stasis pod and the fugitive has break out and runs off!" Rikka explained.

"He's a buffalo-quel!" Raquel pointed out.

"And big head with small brain." Sideswipe added.

Bumblebee then com-link Fixit. "Fixit, have you been hearing this? Can you give us an ID?"

"Yes, sir." Fixit replied. "From the description particularly the small brain part..." he then opened his Alchemor database to find some matching ID that Raquel and Sideswipe described. "It sounds like Terrashock. A Buffaloid considered the most brutal enforcer on Cybertron."

"That's what was in the pod?" Bumblebee sighed. "Great...once a Buffaloid gets moving it's nearly impossible to stop."

"Don't worry, Bumblebee. We'll get that Buffaloid before it does anything bad happen." Mana reassured him.

"And we'll find Terrashock back in the flash! Come on, Rikka!" the red bot then started walk away when...

"Team!" Bumblebee was doing that Optimus' voice. Again? "Listen to me. This is Bumblebee. Your team leader. If you find the fugitive, do not engage him. Instead, summon your teammates and bring the Decepticon to the museum's entrance grand hall where we can attack it together!"

"Right..." Sideswipe then transformed into his vehicle mode again and let Rikka in and drove off. Bumblebee then bent down to Mana again.

"See? I realized I wasn't adding the inspirational team stuff like Optimus would add so..." he chuckles.

Mana sighed. "Bumblebee, that's now how it works..."

"What are you talking about? Come on, let's get to the museum entrance." he then walked off with Mana sighing again and followed him.

Sword and Strongarm were walking around the museum when they heard a growl. They immediately hide behind the wall, and take a peek. At the other side, they saw the Decepticon fugitive, Terrashock, who was talking to an animatronic buffalo.

The Con was in rage. "Nobody stealing my job!" and he began to pound and smashing the animatronic buffalo.

"And we'll add a 1305 destruction of private property to your list of crimes." Strongarm then point her gun at him. "You're under arrest, Decepticon!"

She tries to shoot him but it got no effect. The Con started to get closer to her and she got lift at the air before landing on the ground.

"Strongarm!" Sword went to her guardian. She began to use her Holy Sword at him but still no effect and grabbed her left and flung her where Strongarm.

The cadet then notices her and quickly catches her in time. "Thanks."

They noticed that the Buffaloid is gone.

"Come on, we have to stop him!" Strongarm told her.

Meanwhile, Grimlock and Rosetta somehow got a track where Terrashock is. He was in the space convention area.

"I got this." the Dinobot then grabbed the Dinobot's attention. "Need some help?" he then charged at him as well the Con. The two headbutted each other but Grimlock got dizzy and got knocked out on the ground. Terrashock once again walk away.

"Grimlock!" Rosetta yelled in worry.

Sideswipe and Diamond also know where the Con is. He was in the illustration room where the screen's view of the lake is just a illusion.

"Now, it's our chance to get the bad guy!" Sideswipe then runs in.

"Sideswipe, wait!" Diamond tries to stop him.

However, Sideswipe managed to grab onto on his horn and began to ride on him. Terrashock struggled to get him off him.

Diamond rushed to help him. She used her Twinkle Diamond at the Con. But, the Con somehow dodge it and hit the floor instead, making the floor a bit slippery.

The Buffaloid lose his balance and slamming Sideswipe into the wall...again. But the wall has a button on so Sideswipe's head crashed on it. The view began to changed into a thunderstorm as the Con was in raging fear. With that, he run off through the wall.

Diamond then went to the red bot. "Sideswipe, you are so careless!"

"Ugh...whatever. Where did that Buffaloid go?!"

"He escaped-quel!" Sideswipe just sighed. "Scrap..."

* * *

Back with Bumblebee and Mana...

"Anyone see the rest of the team?" Bumblebee looked around.

"Maybe your team is just not into your whole communally like Optimus' plan, Bumblebee." Mana pointed out. She really wished Bumblebee would understand how leadership work.

He sighed. "I don't know what else I can-" he got interrupted by a grunt. They look and saw Terrashock. The Con stared but not at them but at the door.

"Finally." he spoke up.

Bumblebee then walked forward. "It's just me, then."

"Bumblebee, wait!"

The yellow bot then pulled out his gun. "End of the line, Decepticon!"

The Con growled and charged at him. He was about to collided with him but...

"Pretty Cure, Love Link!"

With a pink flashing light, Heart then use her leg to kick him in the stomach and making him blast to the door.

"He's getting away-sharu!" they saw him transform into vehicle mode and drove off. They then walked outside but the bot stopped! He got spotted by a ton of crowds.

"Scrap..." he mutters to himself.

"Um..." Heart began to spoke up. "It's alright. Me and my teammates were helping the museum with some new animatronics." she then gestures to Bumblebee to act like a robot. "Hey, what's the density of Mercury?"

Bumblebee understood what Heart said and began to act like one. "The density of mercury is...bzzz...error." he then just walked back inside.

"Sorry, we're still working out the bugs." Heart explained more.

"I didn't know Pretty Cure work in the museum." one of the crowds spoke out.

"That's what Pretty Cure do. Help others in need." she smiled. "I'll see you all tomorrow for the museum to re-opened." with that, Heart went back inside.

Once she went inside, she sighed in relieved.

"That's what a great plan-sharu!" Sharuru compliment her. Heart smiled. "Thank you, Sharuru."

Bumblebee then com-link the others. "Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock, this is Bumblebee. The Con's loose in the city. I'm heading to the loading docks now. Bumblebee's out."

"We have to get there before the Con destroys the town-sharu." the fairy told her partner. Heart nods. "Bumblebee, let's-huh?"

She looks and saw her guardian just staring at the door, as he is talking to himself. "It's about my team...I'm not doing a very good job at leading them, Optimus. No matter how much I try to be like you..."

The girl just stared at him. "Bumblebee..."

The yellow bot then sighed and walked away. "He said that I'm not him. Maybe he's right. I'm not him but how can I lead my team without messing everything up?"

Heart smiled and went to him. "Bumblebee. You don't need to be like Optimus to lead them."

"I know that, Mana...but, you're the leader of your own teammates! You're good at leading them!" he sighed.

"You can't compare others' leadership, Bumblebee. Everyone has their own leadership."

"Then, what should I do to lead them?" he got a bit stressed.

"All you have to do is be yourself. Follow your heart...or rather your spark. If you do that, I'm sure you'll find the way to understand the meaning of leadership."

Bumblebee was shocked at Heart's word. He then looked the display of the cowboys where they just begun. The bot's optics widened. He finally understood the  
meaning of leadership!

He then looked back at Heart. "Come on, let's go outside."

Outside, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock and their human partners were lost when they got defeated by the Buffaloid.

"That thing has a really hard head." Grimlock spoke up.

They saw Bumblebee and Heart walked out from the building. "We're going after Terrashock. Together." the yellow bot told his team.

"Do you have a plan, sir?" the cadet asked him.

The bot stopped his tracks. "If no one's giving a Buffaloid orders, it feels lost and alone." Bumblebee began.

"But if someone steers the Buffaloid..." Heart continued.

"The Buffaloid will go where you tell it to!" Diamond finished.

"Maybe even right into a stasis pod." Sword pointed out.

Rosetta smiled. "My, that's a brilliant plan." the bots just nodded in agreement.

"Even better than that. It'll be fun. Let's roll out!" he then looked down at Heart and smiled. Heart looked back at him and does the same.

They all transformed and let their partners in and drives away.

* * *

 **-Location: At the other side of Oogai Town road-**

They made at the road and they saw Terrashock up above.

"But, sir! Our cover?" Strongarm asked her lieutenant.

"Forget that!" he spoke up. "We'll deal with that after we get Terrashock. Now, do what I do!" he then revved up and started to imitate the cowboy's sounds.

The others followed too. Bumblebee hit the Con, forcing him to transform into his Buffaloid form. The yellow vehicle keeps hitting him again until he runs to another side of the road.

Bumblebee followed him again. Though, Heart then had an idea. "Bumblebee, get me near to that Buffaloid! I have a plan."

Her guardian then spoke up in shock. "What?! What are you trying to do? It's too dangerous!"

"Don't worry. I've been a lot dangerous situation. That's what Pretty Cure do!" she told him.

Bumblebee paused for a bit until he drive near to the Buffaloid. She climbed out to the window and began to grabbed onto on the Con's head.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" he growled. "Get off!"

He struggled to get Heart off from him but the Cure won't let go. Heart then tried to brace herself and she even began to mimics the cowboy's sounds. Her teammates saw her and began to cheer at her. The crowds who were walking at the side of the road saw her as well and cheered.

Sideswipe and Strongarm then ram into the Con while Grimlock use his tail to hit him in the back. Rosetta then saw the construction site ahead them.

"If he hits that scaffolding up ahead, that whole overpass might come down!" she alerted.

"We're too close. There's no time!" Strongarm added.

Heart then look at the yellow car. "Bumblebee!"

"I'm on it!" he then drives in front of the Buffaloid and opened both of his door before hitting the breaks, making the Con collided to it with Heart jumped off from him and he fall to another direction.

The Dinobot then jumps onto the Con. "Cannonball!" and landed on him, knocking him out cold.

Heart has landed safely on the ground. The crowds around him began to clapped and cheered. "That was amazing!" Heart smiled and waved at them.

"But their cover-lance!" Lance panicked.

"I got this." Rosetta then speak into Strongarm's speaker. "I hope you all love it. We were doing some car stunt for the upcoming festival. Don't forget to miss it!"

The team were satisfied after the capture of another fugitives. They soon drove their way to the mansion.

"So, what would the cowboys do after a successful mission?" Grimlock asked Bumblebee.

"Just what we're doing, Grimlock." Bumblebee began.

"Riding off into the sunset." Mana continued and that they both ended with "Together."

He then spoke to Mana. "Mana." grabbing her attention. "Thanks for the advice back there. Now, I know the meaning of leadership. If it wasn't for you, I  
wouldn't able to lead my own team."

The girl smiled. "You don't need to thank me, Bumblebee. That's what Pretty Cure do. And friends."

"You're really inspiring, you know that?" the girl nods.

The team were drifting on the lone road with them cheering loudly as the sun began to set. It was indeed a successful day for them with Bumblebee knowing how to lead his team thanks to his human partner. Soon, they'll capture more fugitives in no time. Somehow.

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Shikapyon's Spirit?! Diamond's Cool Power!**

 **-Location: Oogai Town, Yotsuba's Mansion-**

The girls were helping Fixit stacking up the stasis pods. But Fixit accidentally knocked them over and one of them is about to fall on them. But Bumblebee was there and catches them in time. They all sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Bumblebee." Mana thanked him.

"No problem. That's what friends do." he smiled, still remember the time he and his team take down Terrashock.

"Yeah, spanks-glanks-thanks, sir! We'll finish stacking these stasis pods immediately." Fixit spoke up.

"We'll be done in no time!" Alice hollered.

"No, you girls don't have to do this. It's a very hard task for you." Bumblebee then turned to Fixit. "Fixit, didn't I tell you and Sideswipe to work on this together?"

"Well, yes, sir but..." Fixit began but Rikka's sighing caught their attention.

"Sideswipe has been slacking off lately. Everytime I try to talk to him, he just simply ignored." the girl explained.

"He hasn't changed a bit, huh?" Alice wondered, receiving a 'no' from Rikka.

They saw him up ahead, listening some music through the headphones.

"Is Sideswipe always like this?" Mana asked her guardian.

"Well, Sideswipe's a punk, and punk loves to slack off." he said. "I'll go talk to him." he then walked off.

"I'll come with you." Rikka followed him.

As they walked away, Fixit spoke up. "Oh. Sideswipe offered to cover my elephant cage cleaning duties for the next five cycles. Fair trade."

"Um...Fixit, we don't have any elephants." Alice told him.

That made Fixit's optics widened in concern. "Then, what have I been cleaning?!" the girls just giggled.

Sideswipe still listening to music. Bumblebee frowned and walked up to him. "Sideswipe." though, he didn't hear him. "Sideswipe!"

The red bot then grunted in pain when Bumblebee yanked the headphones from his audio receptor. "Audio overload!"

"You need to stop taking advantage of your teammates and you-" he stopped his sentence. "What are you listening to anyway?" he put the headphones on began to bobbing his head to the beat. "Oh! I love this song!"

He then began to dance to the music as Rikka facepalmed. She then clears her throat and give him a look which caught his attention. "Uh...well, the music on this planet is pretty good." he then handed the headphones back to Sideswipe. "The melodies are complex and the lyrics frequently have different meanings."

"I like the 'unza unza' part." Sideswipe said.

Rikka sighed. "Sideswipe, you need to slacking off and help your other teammates in need."

"I know that, Rikka. It's just...it's a lot of hardwork." her guardian tries to use an excuse.

"That is still not an excuse." she folded her arms. Sideswipe just groaned in frustration. "Fine..."

"And don't get better of them." Bumblebee told him before they heard some footsteps. Mana comes over to them. "Someone's here!"

They quickly transformed into their vehicle mode. There are some humans wearing such strange attire. "Um...what do you all need again?" Alice asked.

"Give us what we desire." the human spoke up. "Or the Shikapyon will destroy you all."

The girls just blinked their eyes. "Shikapyon-sharu...?" Sharuru was confused.

"It's a legend." Mana said. "Some kind of giant cranky elk like creature that walks on two legs and has the strength of one thousands human."

The human spoke up again. "I, too, thought the Shikapyon was but a myth until I saw it."

It was an awkward silence until he spoke up again. "The Shikapyon said, 'I need stuff and yous gonna get it for me, or else I'm gonna break some junk. And by junk, I mean yous.' And then I shared the story with others. They came to witness the Shikapyon and now they too are believers. We must all follow the Shikapyon's commands or else..." the humans then mimic the sound of the branch breaking in fear.

Rikka just rolled her eyes. "You have got be kidding me." she mutters under her breath.

"I see. So, who will pay all of these?" Alice asked.

"I will, do not worry." the human replies.

"And what kind of stuff would you like?"

Two more humans then bring the scroll and he began to opened it and began to read. "We already found many things but the Shikapyon still demands fifteen pounds of lead, one hundred and forty one inch nails, thirty-seven yards of cable, and one high voltage electric generator."

Rikka just narrowed at this person saying all the list. Why would the Shikapyon needs all of those? She has suspicion over those stuff. She then casually walked towards Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, are you hearing this?"

"Yes." he then speak to Mana. "Mana, whatever you do, don't give the generator to them. We'll explain later." Mana nods.

Later, Alice and Mana return with some stuff they need. "Here are the stuff you all need. I think I have some spare generator at the garage."

Before Alice could go and grabbed it, her friend stopped. "But Alice, we don't have that spare generator, remember?"

"Eh? Are you sure about that?" Alice blinked her eyes.

Rikka then joins in. "We gave them to Mr. 'Bumblebee'."

Her friend then finally understood what they're saying. 'Oh, I see." she turned to the person. "We're so sorry."

He sighed. "The only other high capacity generator in the area is at the damn, but that's not for sale." he stated. "The Shikapyon will not be pleased. He may very well kebab us on his antlers. Off we go."

The three humans then left the mansion with the stuff. The two bots then transformed back into their robot mode.

"That was weird-lance." Lance spoke up.

"Indeed it is." Alice then turned to Bumblebee and Rikka. "Why couldn't I give them the generator?"

"Because, me and Rikka suspect-" he got cut off with Strongarm appeared with Makoto.

"So, how's the mission?" Mana asked.

"It was a complete failure." Makoto replies.

The cadet spoke up. "We didn't find anything at the crash site that we hadn't seen previously." she then showed them some another device. "Except this."

All of the sudden, the device activates all by itself and change it to a blaster and slices the metal box in half.

"A-amazing..."

"Well, this thing won't be bothering us anymore." Grimlock spoke out, walking to the metal box.

"What is that thing anyway-quel?" Raquel asked.

"Who cares? I bet that thing could take down a Decepticon!" Sideswipe exclaims.

Fixit then rolls in. "It's a Decepticon Hunter." Decepticon Hunter? Sweet name. "Oh, Sideswipe, how is your stabilizer feeling?"

"Um, Fixit, a little more info?" Bumblebee asked him.

"Oh, right. Sideswipe damaged his stabilizer so I-"

Rikka facepalmed. "Not that. On the Decepticon Hunter."

"What? We have a Decepticon Hunter?" Fixit tries to look for it but he didn't know that he was holding one. "A Decepticon Hunter!" he gasped and then handed it to Sideswipe but Strongarm quickly snatched it back from him.

"Careful. It can be quite dangerous." the caretaker Mini-Con warned her. "Decepticon Hunters were made standard on all prison ships."

"What does it do?" Mana asked.

Fixit then look at Mana. "The Decepticon Hunters connects to its users neural transaction to whatever combat device is imagined it generates within certain perimeters."

Strongarm then tries to activate it again. "Protoblasters!" but everytime she tried saying it, it keep changing the wrong weapon and destroyed every objects with it. "I must be doing it wrong."

"That's because its trying to your thought process." Sideswipe scoffed while folding his servos. "You actually have able to think to make it work."

The cadet glared at him. "You're lucky I'm able to think about sunshines and rainbows right now."

They were about start the fight again but Bumblebee separated the two. "Before anyone thinks something they'll regret."

Alice then try to ask Bumblebee and Rikka. "So, why couldn't I offer them a generator?"

"That list from the Shikapyon..." Rikka began. "These items may have seemed random but they weren't."

"We suspect the 'Shikapyon' is one of our Decepticons tricking humans into thinking its your creature of legend, using them to help jury-rig a SpaceBridge." Bumblebee continued.

"SpaceBride-quel?"

"So, that means we could go home and gather some reinforcements." Strongarm suggests.

"Home or anywhere else." Sideswipe crossed his servos.

Bumblebee spoke up. "We could if we thought the SpaceBridge would work, but it's far more likely that the slightest mis-alignments would create a black hole like phenomenon that could badly damage. Even Earth."

The others gasped at that.

"That's terrible-sharu!" Sharuru exclaims.

"But who is this Decepticon-lance?" Lance asked.

"Let me check." Fixit then opened his Alchemor Database to find some more information. The monitor then show a Decepticon with antlers. "The Alchemor's prisoner manifest does list a Decepticon named Thunderhoof matching the general description."

The others nodded. "We better make sure the generator at the dam stays where it is." Strongarm pointed out.

"Roger that. Autobots!" he's about to let out another rally cry.

"Here comes another stinker." Sideswipe whispered which Rikka glared at him. "Don't be rude, Sideswipe."

Strongarm shook helm. "Nope. This time he nails it."

"Let's rev, rock and rumble!" he announced.

Everyone went silent as Sharuru sighed. "That doesn't sound right-sharu..."

"Really?" Bumblebee raised his eyebrows. "I kinda like that one."

"Let's just go already-davi..." Dabyi said.

The bots transformed into their vehicle mode and let them partners in before drives away.

* * *

 **-Location: Oogai Town Damp-**

After the team has arrived, the area was so quiet and there were no signs any humans at sight.

"Sideswipe, you and Grimlock stay here and guard the generator." Bumblebee orders. "Strongarm, let's make a circular sweep of the area."

Bumblebee and Strongarm then drive away, leaving only Grimlock, Sideswipe, Rikka and Alice. The red bot just sighed and began to lean against the fence. Grimlock just standing there with his fighting stance.

"Grimlock, what are you doing?" his partner asked.

"Be ready if anyone attacks us. That's what." he casually reply before getting back to his fighting stance.

Many hours past and there's nothing happening yet. Grimlock was still in his fighting stance while Sideswipe was getting bored already.

"I'mma scout the perimeter." he then stands up and walked off.

"Sideswipe!" Rikka called out.

"But Bumblebee told us to stay here." Grimlock reminded him.

He didn't bother look at him. "Yeah, but here includes right here and the perimeter around here." he then disappeared. Grimlock understood and went back to his fighting stance.

Rikka frowned. "Geez, that Sideswipe. Always find an excuse to slack off again."

"Now, now, calm down, Rikka." Alice reassured her.

"I can't calm down when he's always acting like this." she then started to walk away to find him. Alice tries to stop her but follows her instead.

They then started to walk around to find Sideswipe but then they heard some engine sound. The two girls turned around and saw Bumblebee and Strongarm.

"Eh? Rikka, Alice? What are you two doing here?" Mana asked.

"We're trying to find Sideswipe. He's slacking off again." Rikka spoke.

Bumblebee sighed. "There he is."

They saw him up ahead, listening to music with headphones. Bumblebee and Strongarm transformed into their robot mode and the yellow bot yanked the headphones from his audio receptor. "Sideswipe!" he shouted.

"Argh! Stop doing that!" Sideswipe complains.

"Sideswipe! You need to stop slacking off again!" Rikka told him.

"And why aren't you with Grimlock?" Bumblebee asked him.

Before Sideswipe can speak up, they heard Grimlock's voice in Strongarm's com-link. It sounds like he saw something and it hit him very hard. The others were shocked and they later raced back to check on Grimlock.

"Grimlock!" Alice yelled in worry and went to him.

"Those antler head took out Grimlock?" Strongarm wondered.

"No, it has to be a Decepticon." Bumblebee answered. "Who might not attempted an attack if there had been two guards on duty." he then stare at Sideswipe. "Like I ordered."

Rikka was glaring at him and crosses her arms. Sideswipe was devastated when they give him the look, especially Rikka. The two bots then help Grimlock back on his feet.

"Grimlock, are you okay?" Alice asked.

The green bot looks a bit dizzy. "Of course I am." he then about to collapse again but Bumblebee catches him in time. "Hey. Is my arms and legs still attached?"

"Did you see what hit you?" Strongarm questioned him.

"All I saw were horns coming at me." Grimlock replied. "You know that feeling when something throws you through a mountain?"

The girls just blinked their eyes in confusion. But Strongarm and Bumblebee just replied, 'yes' and 'no'.

"Well, it was like that. Only painful." he replied back.

Sideswipe frowned while Rikka mutters in her breath. "This is what happens when you are not very loyalty to your teammates." this word makes Sideswipe sighed. Yeah, he should have listened to Bumblebee in the first place.

"Grimlock, head back to the scrapyard and have Fixit take a look at you" Bumblebee told him.

"Okey-dokey." he then spread out his arms wide and began flapping like he was flying. The fairies just try to hold their laughter.

"Oh yeah. You can't fly, pal." he then look at Strongarm. "Strongarm, help him back."

"Me?!" Strongarm's optics widened. "After what Sideswipe-!"

"Grimlock can't make it on his own." the lieutenant argues. "And I obviously can't trust Sideswipe to take responsibility for anyone or anything."

"Oh, come on!" Sideswipe then crosses his servos again. Rikka just sighed and facepalmed.

"Come on, Alice, Makoto." Strongarm told the two. Alice and Makoto then look at Mana and Rikka.

"You two gonna be alright here?" Makoto asked.

Mana nodded. "We'll be fine."

"Alright, stay safe, you two." Alice smiled as she and Makoto walked away with their guardians.

Bumblebee then stare at Sideswipe. "We're down to team against an enemy that is strong enough to knock Grimlock silly."

"Um...make that four, Bumblebee." Mana spoke up.

"Oh, yeah, right. Four team." her guardian added.

Sideswipe sighed. "I know I messed up. Okay?" Rikka still crossing her arms.

"Look, I can't be wondering how to contain targets and my own team member, Sideswipe." Bumblebee said.

The red bot then furiously walked passed him. "I said I know." he then transformed into his vehicle mode and tries to let Rikka in.

Rikka doesn't want to at first but she sighed and gets inside. Sideswipe then drive off.

"There he goes again-sharu..." Sharuru sighed.

"Let's go after them." Mana suggests. Bumblebee transformed into his vehicle mode and let Mana in before following Sideswipe.

* * *

 **-Location: In the woods-**

The four team witnessed a large machine also known as the SpaceBridge. There were several people there.

"What should we do?" Mana asked. "Even me and Rikka are both humans, we can't just barge in like that."

Bumblebee and Rikka then turned to Sideswipe. "Do you have any ideas?"

The red bot thinks for a while. "I think I have one."

His partner narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure this will works?"

"It will, trust me!" Sideswipe said, while walking away with the others followed him.

Mana and Rikka just stared at their guardians in shocked.

"Are you really sure this is going to work-sharu?" Sharuru spoke up. Sideswipe just rolled his optics. "Just stay low."

He and Bumblebee then walked in to the people. "There are other great legendary creatures like Great Legendary-ness that walk the forest!" He and Bumblebee were covered with tree branches while Sideswipe tries to change a voice of the legendary creature. "Such as me! Akapyon!" Akapyon? Really?

"And me...'Hachipyon'." Bumblebee spoke up with such a boring tone. Hachipyon really suits him. Sharuru and Raquel began to snickers at their legendary's cover name but their human partners tries to shush them.

"We...never heard of you." the person from before spoke up.

"Just because you don't know us, doesn't mean we're not legends!" Sideswipe shouted. "The Shikapyon have been a very naughty creature!"

"Criminal, in fact." Bumblebee added.

"He acted against our wishes and shall be punished!" 'Akapyon' explained. "So unless you want a piece of us, you'd better leave. Now!"

"Or this will happen." Sideswipe then give a roundhouse kick to the tree, making it collapsed.

The people were very afraid and began to run away in panic. "Why do legendary creatures hate trees so much?!"

After they have run away, the two bots then removed the tree stems and branches from the body. The two girls then came out from the hiding.

"That was amazing-quel!" Raquel cheered.

"Not bad, huh?" Sideswipe smirks.

"One not bad doesn't make anything else good." Bumblebee remarked while Rikka just nodded in agreement.

"Oh, come on, Rikka!" her guardian complains.

"Sideswipe...you're a really good friend of mine, I know." she spoke up. "But...you need to be more active and help your other teammates."

The red bot just groaned. "Come on, we are not out of the woods yet." Bumblebee said.

Mana stopped her tracks. "Guys, did you hear that?"

They hears a engine sound coming from behind them. As they turned, they saw a tractor who transformed into a familiar Decepticon that was in Fixit's Alchemor database.

"Eyyoo! What's goin' on here?" This Con seems to have some sort of Mafia accent. "Where'd my little worker weirdos run off to?"

Bumblebee then walked to him. "You're under arrest."

"Don't go barkin' rules and regulations at me, officer." he glares at Bumblebee. "I'm Thunderhoof, see? And I ran some of the biggest criminal enterprises on Cybertron. Half you cops were on my payroll."

"That SpaceBridge is dangerously unstable." Bumblebee told him.

"What's unstable is yous if yous think I ain't bridging ta Cybertron ta take back my turf." he then looked at the yellow bot. "Tell ya what? Seeing as your fellow Cybertron and all, I'll cut ya in on a piece of the action."

"You are going back to Cybertron, Thunderhoof." Bumblebee then hold up his gun and pointed at him. "In a stasis pod."

Sideswipe then whispered to Bumblebee. "Bee, maybe we should think about it. It's not like we have a SpaceBridge." he pointed out. "Maybe his will work and we don't want to stay on Earth forever."

Rikka then looked at Sideswipe in disbelief. "Sideswipe...!"

"No, we don't make deals with criminals." Bumblebee told him before looking back at the Con. "You're coming with us, Thunderhoof."

Thunderhoof glares again. "Eyyo, where's the respect? Usually, I let underlings do tha dirty work, but that doesn't mean I don't know how ta do it myself!"

Mana and Rikka then stepped in front of Bumblebee. "Respecting you with that selfish behavior? We don't think so!" Rikka hollered.

"Pretty Cure, Love Link!" it wasn't that long for them to transformed.

"The Overflowing love! Cure Heart!"

"The Light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!"

"With the wisdom of light, I, Cure Diamond, will cool off your head a bit!"

"Cool of my head? How about I'll cool off your head instead?" he then began to charge at them with his antlers but the two Cures stopped him by blocking the attacks. The two then grabbed his antlers and flung him to the side.

"Sideswipe! A hand!" Bumblebee then called out.

"Sideswipe, you need to learn to help your teammates!" Diamond told him but he was just standing there, doing nothing.

The Con recover himself. "Yous have a very good strength for some organics. But let see how yous like dis!" he then stomped his ped on the ground, creating a small but strong earthquake. Heart and Diamond managed to dodge but not for Bumblebee; he just stumbles and falls.

"Bumblebee!"

Thunderhoof then walked to him and raised his ped again. "Yous mess with the boss, yous get the hoof!" before he could stomp him, Heart then kick him in the stomach, making him stumbled backward. The Con glared at her. "Why yous little-!" he then tries to go attack her and but Heart blocked all of his attack.

"Stop your selfish behavior!" Heart told him.

"Me, selfish?" Thunderhoof glares. "You're da selfish one for ruinin' my plan!" he then stomped onto the ground again. Heart lose her balance and falls.

"Mana!/Heart!"

The Con raised his ped again. "Now, you're in for it!"

"Thunderhoof, wait!" Sideswipe caught his attention. "Bumblebee's not worth it."

"Eh?!"

"What is he thinking-quel?!"

"Sideswipe!" Diamond was in deep shocked.

Sideswipe then walked to him. "I'm sick of these three telling me what to do and telling me that everything I do is wrong. I want off them forsaken planet."

Diamond could not believe her ears. Why is he...?!

"Oh, finally." the Con spoke up. "Someone with a little intelligence. Come on, kid. Let's do the Autobot stomp."

"Seriously, don't waste your time." Sideswipe told him. "They can't stop you. Just leave them here to rot on this mudball with no way home."

"Would serves them right." Thunderhoof then walked away. Before the red bot could follow him, Diamond spoke up to him.

"Sideswipe, what are you doing?!" she hissed.

"Don't worry, Rikka." he told her. "I've got this."

Diamond just stared at him in confusion. Sideswipe then followed the Con. "Wait, Thunderhoof! We should check the connections in the SpaceBridge before-"

Thunderhoof cut him off. "Hey, you're smart kid, but don't tell me about my business. I've got an empire to ga home to." he then started to press some buttons on the control panel. As soon, he tries to turn in on, the generator started to uncooperative. The SpaceBridge is activated but everything looks different. The wind seems like it's trying to pull them. It's a blackhole!

"Scrap!" Bumblebee mutters.

"Something ain't right here." the Con simply said.

"Ya think?!" Sideswipe protest. He then tries to back away so he can reach Diamond but Thunderhoof grabs him by the arm.

"Why don't ya test for me, kid?" he then began to push him into the blackhole.

"Sideswipe!" Diamond gasped.

"Rikka, run!" her guardian warned.

"Ya thought ya can scared me by pretending ta switch side, Autobot?!" the Con protests. Diamond just stared in horror.

"Diamond, get over here!" Heart called out. "You're going to get sucked in there."

Diamond just stand there, not moving. The others tries to call her out over and over but she won't listen. No. She can't let this happen to Sideswipe. He is her friend.

"Sideswipe is my friend." she spoke up. "I won't abandoned him here. I'll do anything to save him!"

With that, her blue heart brooch began to shines as the others took notice. "That's...!" Raquel gawked. It produces the same Lovead like Rosetta. It also has a shaped of an Autobot symbol.

"She...got a new power?" Sideswipe stared at disbelief.

"Ya think ya can scare me with that?!" Thunderhoof then set Sideswipe and began to charge at her.

"Love Heart Arrow!" Like Rosetta, she summons her weapon. She then insert the new Lovead and touched the 4 different coloured hearts and the big heart shines into a light blue. "Pretty Cure, Diamond Shower!" she takes the arrow and taps it like a tambourine, creating a big wave of diamonds snowflakes.

The wave of giant snowflakes which makes the Con stopped. He can't see anything. Diamond then appears right in front of him and give him a kick towards a blackhole. Thunderhoof managed to get a hold of himself from sucking in. Sideswipe then managed to grab Diamond and get them somewhere safe. The red bot grab a hold on the controller. They can see the Con was struggling to avoid from sucking in.

"I said yous was going first, kid!" Thunderhoof exclaims at him. "And I mean what I says." he then tries to reach to Sideswipe's peds but Diamond notices him and tries to block him.

"Don't touch my friend!" she shouted.

"Rikka!"

"Even if he can be stubborn sometimes but I still care for him and his feelings! I won't allow anyone to take his feelings away!"

Sideswipe's optics widened at her words. Diamond then grabs onto the controller.

"We got to help-sharu!" Heart then noticed the metal blocks and she gestures at her guardian. They both then cut the ropes and the metal blocks hit the Con, which making him getting sucked into the blackhole.

Bumblebee then transformed into his vehicle mode. He struggled to drift from the blackhole but he managed to block himself by hiding behind the generator.

"Sideswipe! Turn this thing down!" Diamond told him.

Sideswipe struggled but he then noticed Bumblebee using his headlights to signaled him to come across him. He transformed while letting Diamond in and started to drive towards him.

"It's getting bigger and bigger!" Heart shouted.

"We need to close that hole before it grows even more bigger!" Bumblebee spoke up.

"How-quel?!"

"By denotation inside the hole." he explained. "Releasing more energy than the rift is generating!"

They then drive in reverse as they tries to push the generator to the SpaceBridge. As soon the generator was pushed off, they get out of the way and the SpaceBridge to create an explosion, leaving nothing.

"That was a close one-sharu." Sharuru sighed in relief.

"So..." Sideswipe spoke up. "That happens."

"You had us worried there for a minute there, Sideswipe." Bumblebee told him.

The red bot chuckles nervously. "Hey, I'm on the team. But I can kinda see how it hasn't always seemed like it." he then turned to Diamond. "I couldn't have done it without you, Rikka."

The girl look at him and smiled. "I wouldn't let my friends be in danger. Everyone that I love are my most precious treasure to me and I'll do anything to protect them." those words makes Heart and Bumblebee smiled.

"The SpaceBridge wasn't unstable." Bumblebee spoke up. "But when Thunderhoof disappeared, it sure looked like a teleportation."

"Speaking of him, where did he go anyway?" Heart wondered.

* * *

 **-Location: Somewhere around the woods-**

The SpaceBridge opened and teleport the Con somewhere else.

"Cybertron?" Thunderhoof looked around and he still on Earth. He groaned in frustration. "I'm still stuck on dis backwater planet. Fine! I just set up a new empire here. Yeah, I get those crackpot local to help. They bought it once, they'll buy it again."

He then got a scratch by his chassis as he exlaims. "Eyyo!" he look and saw a very familiar Wolfcon. It was Steeljaw.

"Sorry about the pain." the Wolfcon spoke up. "It's temporary and you'll soon come to understand necessary. In a meantime, you want to remain free? You stay with me. I'm Steeljaw."

"Dis better not be another trick!" Thunderhoof glared. "I had enough of tricks lately!"

Steeljaw just laughed as he and Thunderhoof started to walk away. It's time for them to make a devious plan.

* * *

 **-Location: Oogai Town, Yotsuba's Mansion-**

The next day, the four team explained the whole situation to the others.

"Miss Rikka got a new power?" Fixit was in shocked.

"Yep!" Sideswipe crosses his servos. "It was 'cool'." Nice pun.

Rikka just giggled. "But what happened to that Decepticon?" Makoto asked.

"Apparently, we tried to capture him but he activated an unstable SpaceBridge into a blackhole and he ended sucking himself in." Bumblebee explains.

"Aww, man. I didn't get a chance to punch him." Grimlock was disappointed. Alice try to reassure him.

"First, we let Steeljaw escaped and now Thunderhoof." Strongarm said. "I have a feeling these two will come across each other."

"Don't worry. We'll capture them someday." Mana told them. The others just nodded in agreement and began to walks away to continue their work.

Sideswipe called Rikka out. "Rikka." that caught her attention. "You were right about helping our team. Next time, I'll do my best to help others. In fact, my team are the most precious treasure that I have."

The girl smiled. "You promise?"

Her guardian smiled back at her and nodded. "I promise."

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

 **SPECIAL ENDING**

As the team were happily talking to each other, a figure of a girl can be seen on top of the signboard from the distance. This girl appears to have a long yellow hair, wearing a black and red cape, a very dark catsuit outfit and also a dark lavender eye mask that is shaped like a heart. And oh, she also have blue eyes and wears white gloves with a red ribbon tied to her left wrist. She was staring at the Autobots and then at the Cures, then to Mana. She didn't say anything. She turned around and then leaped down from the signboard and finally, she was gone from the sight.

Who was she? Is she a friend or a foe? Does she works for the Decepticons or is she an Autobot spy that Optimus sent to look over for Bumblebee and his new team without them realizing it? Well, whoever that is a quite a mystery...


	7. Author's Note

**Hey, y'all. It's Rose-Tulip2000 here and today, as always I didn't have the time to update my story because of college but that's not what I want to talk about right now. I've been wondering this to myself: Should I replace Doki Doki season with Go! Princess season? I mean, it sounds a bit more fitting than the Doki Doki one because since Princess season's motifs are about dreams and hopes, I bet Flora and her teammates can teach/show the true meaning of hopes and dreams to Steeljaw (who was planning to take over Earth and make it a home for his own kind) and in Bumblebee's and Flora's case, they think that him taking over Earth is not a way to achieve his dreams and hopes. Tell me what do you think of it? Should I change the Pretty Cure season or keep it?**

 **I mean if it's a yes, I can change it and just gonna copy the whole story and only change a few thing like Go Princess characters, some new characters' speaking lines, etc.**


	8. Author's Note (2)

**Hey guys! It's me again and I just want to say that I have finish my college semester but I have a slight problem with . You see, my house has installed a new WiFi and this new WiFi prevent me from opening/accessing to this site (even my Internet data on my phone won't allow me to access here. And yeah, right now, I'm using the apartment WiFi, though I won't be here for a long time). So, because of this, I don't think I'm able to upload any new chapters here thanks to my new updated home WiFi. However, I can post them on Tumblr ,dA and AO3 so if you all want to read my chapters, you can go there:**

 **Tumblr: skeleton-grombama**

 **DeviantArt: FNaFFan122**

 **AO3: HaunterFan122**

 **That's all I have to say so I apologize if I don't post the story here but don't worry! The story isn't cancelled or anything just some technical issues. Though, if this issues fix, I will try to post new chapters here. Also, thanks for reading this and ai hope you all understand. This is Rose-Tulip200 out!**


End file.
